Dancer in the Dark
by The Super Twins
Summary: In the future the Goddess Miku leads the world into ruin. With the world dying and no light to support them, the angel Luka is determined to save the humans. When Miku punishes her and sends her to the world below she meets Gakupo the leader of the DD, a group of humans who try to stop Miku. But what'll happen when Miku discovers Luka's still alive? T-Rated for mild violence
1. Worlds of Light and Darkness

**-Author Notes-**

**This story is based on the song Dancer in the Dark originally sung by Luka Megurine.**

**This Story is mainly written by Kouta but Kushina came up with some parts, like who Miku is, that's her brilliant suggestion ^^**

**Kouta Chan XXX**

Chapter 01: Worlds of Light and Darkness

Luka sat on the edge of a cloud, swinging her legs to and fro. She looked down at the world below. Up here, in Heaven, the world was white, clean and pure, but down there it was black, black and ruined and scarred. Light no longer shone on that world anymore, the humans had to rely on artificial light and electricity to light up their world for them but it still wasn't enough. Plants died, leaving them with food shortages. If plants weren't in the special GM buildings specifically made for them to survive, they'd always die. Thankfully the technology was there to help protect the world, if only by a little bit. But Luka knew that one day the technology would fail and the humans would all die.

Luka hated it, she desired to fix that world, the word they were meant to protect but she knew she couldn't, there would be dire consequences if she tried to do that. All she wanted to do was save the people she was supposed to care about.

"Luka, you're sitting here again?" She heard MEIKO ask.

Luka turned to look at MEIKO. MEIKO had short brown hair that, even though it looked scruffy, still looked amazing. It was probably due to the fact she was an angel. MEIKO was dressed in red as usual, her dress flowing around her ankles.

"Yes, I am," Luka replied.

"You know, how matter much you wish to change that world, you can't. Miku won't accept it," MEIKO said, looking at Luka with a rather dead expression.

Everyone always had dead expressions up here, because no one was ever happy. No one was ever happy because of Miku.

Miku was the Goddess. She ruled the world and Heaven, with thousands of angels there with her. MEIKO was her Archangel, in charge of all of the other angels. But, the Goddess was supposed to be benevolent and Miku wasn't. She was far from it.

Miku had practically destroyed the world below, making the humans do her bidding. She wasn't the kind Goddess she should be, she was pure evil. But no one believed it. All of the humans thought that there world was destroyed because of something they had done. They though the Goddess was punishing them for being evil and bad. Every day they prayed to her, begging her to fix it, but she never would. She'd sit on the throne she had carved for herself and laugh at how pathetic they were. She found it so hilarious how they thought they were being punished for doing something bad when, really, they were being punished for no reason at all.

But, there were some humans that didn't believe in their eternal punishment. The called themselves the Divine Destroyers, the DD. They knew that the Goddess was evil and, even though they were only mortal, they did everything they could to try and stop her. Luka loved to watch these people, see what they'd come up with time and time again. She watched them preaching to the others, trying to persuade them that the Goddess wasn't all she seemed. No one ever believed them though. Why would they? Instead they were all just pushed away to the edge of existence.

Sometimes though, a member of the DD would be captured and taken away, They'd be tortured and, eventually sacrificed to the Goddess, the people who were committing the sacrifice believing they were doing the right thing, believing that Miku would start to appreciate them. Luka hated it when that happened. But there was never anyone to share her sadness with. None of the other angels cared. So, Luka's sadness would eternally be silent.

Every day, Luka would come to watch the DD. Every day she longed to be a part of that darkness below her, to be with the people she knew she should be with. Every day, Luka would watch, wishing them the best of luck. Every day, she was glad Miku didn't know about this organisation, otherwise they'd all be dead by now.

But lately something else had caught her eye. Usually, Luka would watch the whole of the DD in generally but currently her gaze had been focused on one man. His name was Gakupo Kamui. He was the leader of the DD and it was his personal mission to make the Goddess pay for what she had done. Luka watched him nearly all the time now, well, not all the time. She'd watch him when she had time to spare. Luka thought that he was fairly attractive for a human. He'd never be as beautiful as an angel. They were a divine species. Gakupo unusually had long purple hair he always tied back to keep his hair out of the way. He was what the humans called a samurai, a person skilled in the art of sword fighting.

The only thing that upset Luka about Gakupo was he wasn't particularly fond of angels either. It wasn't that he hated them, well, not as much as he hated Miku anyway, but he thought that they were all 'O Goddess this' and 'O Goddess that'. Basically, he thought that the angels worshipped the Goddess as much as the humans did. But that wasn't true. Yes, the angels didn't do anything about Miku but they couldn't. If they tried to go against her then bad things would happen. Very bad things. If you defied her, you'd get your wings ripped off and you'd be thrown down to the world below, cast out as a fallen angel. No one ever survived the fall from grace. They always died when they hit the ground.

"Luka," MEIKO said, snapping Luka back to reality.

"Yes?" Luka asked

"Come on, let's go," MEIKO said holding out a hand to Luka. "There's no point watching the world. You can't fix it."

"I know," Luka sighed and she stood up, ignoring MEIKO's outstretched hand.

Luka walked passed MEIKO without taking another look at her. Yes, Luka loved MEIKO as a sister and she cared about her deeply but currently, she couldn't care less about her. MEIKO was the Archangel. Surely, she out of all the angels could do something about Miku. She never did though. She was too afraid of falling.

Luka rolled back her stiff shoulders, shaking out her arms and wings to get the stiffness out of them. If she couldn't watch Gakupo now, she'd come back to watch him later.

Gakupo grimaced as GUMI tied the bandage around his arm.

"You should be more careful. I keep telling you that but you never listen. Now look at you, you were attacked and you are bleeding everywhere. Someone has to clean this up you know?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry," Gakupo said.

He screwed up his face as GUMI tied the bandage tightly, a little too tightly.

"Are you trying to cut off the oxygen flow to my arm?" he asked as she started to wipe up some of the blood he'd dripped everywhere. "I always knew you never liked me."

"You're my brother, of course I'm not going to like you," GUMI said but she smiled warmly at him as she said it, meaning she didn't really mean it.

"Of course," Gakupo laughed.

He knew she wouldn't hate him. If you were a member of the DD you never hated another member. It was too hard to focus on issues between members when you were basically trying to save the world.

Suddenly a door slammed and everyone looked up at the entrance to the infirmary. Lily was standing in the entrance, not looking too pleased.

Lily was the other leader of the DD, along with Gakupo. She had long blonde hair with strands always flying everywhere. She always looked impressive, maybe it was due to the fact she never really wore much.

"Seriously Gakupo, when will you learn?" She asked as she walked over to the bed he was sitting on, hands on hips.

"Most likely never," he replied.

Lily sighed. "That wasn't the answer I was looking for."

"Oh come one Lily, don't be so mad. I'm barely hurt!"

"You were shot in the arm," GUMI pointed out.

Gakupo had to hand it to her. Being shot in the arm never equalled barely hurt.

"When you're fine, come and find me," Lily said before stalking out.

GUMI ran up and closed the door then came back to attend to Gakupo.

"I am fine aren't I?" he asked.

"Nope," GUMI said, just before she stabbed him in the arm with a needle.

Gakupo yelped and clutched his arm. "Hey more careful next time!"

"Yes sir," GUMI said before taking the now empty needle back to the cupboard.

"Ergh, females, so annoying aren't they?" Big Al asked from the bed next to Gakupo.

"Yeah," Gakupo agreed, rubbing his arm.

Big Al was the only person in the infirmary that was there not because of an injury. Well, excluding the Doctors and nurses like GUMI. Big AL was there because he was sick. He'd been injured and had developed a nasty infection in his leg that spread across his body. It was unfortunate really since due to being in the DD he couldn't get the right treatment to make him better.

The DD headquarters were in a remote place in the middle of nowhere where nobody would find them. But, because of their location and who they were, they couldn't get all the things the needed. They had to grow some of their own food, even though they had some people in the food industry who could get some for them, but they always grew their own just in case.

Gakupo sighed. He wished there was something he could do but there wasn't. Everyone knew Big Al was inevitably going to die if he didn't get the right treatment in time, which was most likely not going to happen. That didn't stop Gakupo trying his best to get the treatment needed, and it still didn't stop Big Al from being the happiest he could be.

Gakupo stood up and made his way to the door. "Well, I'll be off now. I'd hate to leave you with GUMI but unfortunately I have to."

"It's alright," Big Al laughed. "I have the other doctors and patients to comfort me. I can just ignore her."

"Yeah of course," GUMI laughed and Gakupo nodded in agreement.

Although, looking round, Gakupo knew Big Al would be pretty lonely. There weren't many doctors and there weren't many patients that day either.

"Well, I'll see you later then shall I?" Gakupo said as he saluted before leaving.

As he walked down the corridor he bumped into Big Al's wife, Sweet Ann.

"Oh, I heard you were in the infirmary due to being shot or something. Is Big Al okay?" she asked. "I was about to come and see him. I baked him some cookies. You know how he loves them."

Sweet Ann held up a plate of a variety of cookies. Everyone loved her cookies.

"He's fine, well, as fine as he can be. He hasn't gotten better but he hasn't gotten worse than yesterday. He's still happy as always," Gakupo replied.

"Oh thank heavens," Sweet Ann sighed as she offered Gakupo a cookie.

Gakupo gladly took one and waved goodbye as Sweet Ann made her way to the infirmary and he made his way to where ever Lily was at the moment. He sighed, feeling sorry for Sweet Ann since she was so close to losing her husband. She was being brave about it though. Their son, Oliver, was being exceptionally brave too. He'd always been really close to his father.

Gakupo sighed again. What they really needed more than anything was some good luck. What they needed was an angel to come down and save them all.


	2. Falling From Grace

**-Autor Notes-**

**Warning, brief mention of blood XD**

**Kouta Chan**

* * *

Chapter 02: Falling From Grace

"Where's Luka?" Miku demanded to know. "She's supposed to be here!"

All of the other angels looked at each other, not wanting to be the one to admit that Luka was watching the humans.

"Well, where is she?" Miku demanded again.

She looked at all the angels gathered before her. These were her select few of angels that she personally thought were the best. On the odd occasion she'd summon hem for a meeting, to discuss what o do with the humans. Of course, not much discussion went into it. In fact, the other angels didn't really get a say in what Miku decided to do. Miku was the Goddess after all, she did as she pleased and not what others desired her to do.

Meanwhile though, Luka had started slacking off for some strange reason. She better not be falling for some low life angel, she was one of Miku's select few!

Miku looked at MEIKO. Her face was as bland as usual. Was she hiding something? MEIKO was Miku's Archangel, surely she's always be loyal to Miku?

Next, Miku looked at KAITO. He was sort of like a second in command to MEIKO. His face, like MEIKO's, looked bland and lifeless too. Was he hiding something? Miku couldn't tell.

Next, Miku looked at the twins, Rin and Len. Rin and Len were the youngest there. Hey both had a fairly guilty expression written on their faces. Miku looked from Rin to Len. Now, who would be the easiest to crack? Who was the weakest link? Miku's gaze finally rested on Len. He stared back at her, holding her gaze. Miku smiled. Len wasn't afraid of her, he trusted her whole-heartedly. Out of all of her angels, including MEIKO he was the most loyal to her. That's why he wasn't afraid. That's why Miku would target him for questioning.

"Len, my dear, where would I find the lovely Luka?" she asked. No one could fake not hearing the slight venom in her voice.

Len shared a quick glance with Rin, then looked at KAITO and finally MEIKO, knowing she was the closest to Luka. Then he looked back at MEIKO. No matter how much he liked Luka, he cared about his own skin more.

"She's sitting on the edge of the clouds, watching the humans, she always does," Len said.

"She's what?" Miku asked feeling outraged.

"You heard the boy," MEIKO said and she glared at Len who just simply looked back.

"I need a word with her," Miku said through gritted teeth.

With a flick of her dress, Miku turned and stormed off, leaving the others behind.

MEIKO waited for a second before she turned to Len, a look of evil in her eyes.

"What the hell did you do that for?" she yelled at him, obviously feeling extremely angry. Angels never used the word hell. "Do you know what she's going to do?"

Len just stared coldly at her.

"Do you know what she's going to do?" MEIKO repeated.

Len still stared coldly at her.

"She's going to make her fall now! She'll tear her wings off and make her fall! Luka's going to die and you can't even bother replying?" MEIKO screeched, becoming hysterical.

"MEIKO, calm down," KAITO said, taking on of MEIKO's hands in both of his own, "Just calm down."

MEIKO took several deep breaths and calmed down, still glaring at Len though.

"That's better," KAITO said, leaning forward to whisper in her ear. "Now, go and stop her. You're Miku's Archangel, you have the highest chance of stopping her from falling."

MEIKO took one last look at Len before pulling her hand out of KAITO's and stretching out her wings and flying after Miku. KAITO looked at Len too and sighed before following MEIKO. Rin looked at Len with disappointment in her eyes.

"Len, why?"

"Because I was saving us all. If she found out we were hiding from her about Luka, we'd all fall."

Rin just sighed and took flight after the others too, leaving Len to drown in his thoughts alone.

* * *

Luka was back again, sitting on the edge of the clouds. She was watching Gakupo again. He'd recently been shot in the arm and had to go to the infirmary where his nurse sister, GUMI, patched him up. While watching Gakupo, she saw the woman, Lily, the other leader of the DD. Luka frowned when she saw Lily; she didn't like her. Well, it's not like Luka disliked her, but she didn't like her. Lily seemed too stuck up. Plus, as far as Luka could tell, she liked Gakupo. Luka was an angel, so it was easier for her to tell these sorts of things. Luka did think it was slightly ridiculous however that some of the other people didn't know that Lily liked Gakupo.

That was probably the reason Luka didn't particularly like Lily, because she liked Gakupo too.

Wait, Lily liked Gakupo too? The 'too' implied that Luka also liked him! Luka sighed and put her head in her hands. Of course she didn't like him. It wasn't as if she'd spoken to him at all and it wasn't like she ever was going to speak to him. Angels and humans never mixed. It was fact and was always going to be.

Still, Luka kept watching him. Maybe if she was human she could have liked him. She wanted to help him and the DD persuade the other humans that Miku was evil, but they didn't eve know her name.

The other thing Luka wanted to help was that man, Big Al, the one who was dying. It was Miku's fault he was dying, if you though about it. If she didn't steal the human's light, he wouldn't have been a part of the DD meaning he wouldn't have been injured meaning he wouldn't be dying with nothing to cure him. Luka wanted to help him. He had a wife and son after all and to Luka, family was the most important thing.

Slowly, Luka turned her gaze back to Gakupo. He was walking down the corridors of the DD headquarters now searching for Lily. Luka felt a pang of jealously that he was searching for Lily, but it wasn't like he'd ever be searching for Luka was it. It was just so unfair.

Again! Luka was fantasising over him again! Luka dragged her hands down over her face and moaned. She wouldn't fall for a human. She wouldn't fall for a man she'd never meet. She wouldn't fall for someone who didn't know her.

"I won't fall for him!" Luka declared out loud. It seemed to be more real when she said it out loud. Now she'd de determined to keep what she had said true.

"You won't fall for who, may I ask?" Luka heard someone ask.

Luka felt her blood turn to ice and her heart suddenly skip a beat, not the good beat-skipping kind.

"Won't fall for who?" the voice repeated, with a sickly sweet tone laced with pure venom as if the voice belonged to a poisoned cake. "Stand up Luka and face me when I'm talking to you." The voice continued in the same sickly tone.

Slowly Luka pushed herself up to her feet and as equally as slowly turned around to face the speaker. It was Miku.

Luka was doomed.

"Are you going to answer my question, Luka?" Miku asked smiling a sweet innocent smile. Even though it looked innocent there was no chance you'd be able to miss the pure evil spread upon her face.

"Uh, I won't fall for..." Luka started but her voice trailed off.

"Who won't you fall for, Luka!" Miku demanded to know.

By now every angel nearby was watching. Whenever Miku was mad people watched, it was hard not to.

"I-I won't fall for…I won't fall for KAITO!" Luka squeaked, looking at KAITO, who had just landed behind Miku along with MEIKO and Rin, then burying her face in her hands.

"Oh, why not, Luka?" Miku asked. "Why no fall for him? KAITO is a perfectly nice fellow."

"B-because, uh…because he belongs to MEIKO!" Luka lied, hoping the lie was going to be good enough.

It wasn't though. No lie would ever get passed Miku with out being torn apart to shreds so she could see the truth inside.

"You are lying Luka. It's so obvious. You're stammering, you're blushing, you can't look me in the eye," Miku said as she walked slowly up towards Luka. "I know what you were doing, Luka. I know perfectly well what you were doing. You were watching the poor little human's. Am I right?"

Luka looked at Miku and gulped. "No, why would I do that?"

"Because you're a traitor of an angel, that's why!" Miku yelled. "Don't bother lying to me Luka, I know you're lying, I can see it in your eyes."

"Okay, so maybe I was watching the humans but that's no reason to be angry, right?" Luka asked as Miku approached her.

"No reason to be angry? I hate humans! They are disgusting and vile and pathetic! I don't want any of my angels having anything to do with them, so, since you have something to do with them, I'll have to get rid of you."

"Miku, please, just listen to me," Luka pleaded.

Miku just glared at Luka then pushed her aside and walked to the edge of the cloud. She looked over the edge and made a little sound of annoyance.

"So, you were watching a group of people called the DD, were you? An angel of mine watching people who want to kill me, to murder me, to bring me down and stop me?" Miku asked, walking back so she was standing in front of Luka again. "Although, that Gakupo is a slight charmer, is he not? That's who you swore not to fall for, not KAITO but Gakupo. It was you're precious Gakupo you were swearing about."

"Miku, please, don't hurt Luka, she didn't do anything bad," MEIKO pleaded.

"Shut up MEIKO!" Miku snapped.

MEIKO opened her mouth to speak but shut it again, knowing it was futile to try and help.

"No, you're going to break your promise, Luka," Miku smiled evilly. "You are going to fall far Gakupo. Literally, fall."

Miku grabbed Luka by the shoulder and shoved her to the ground, ignoring her pleads for mercy. Luka watched as Miku held up her hand. All sorts of power and energy were gathering around it, creating a buzzing ball of energy. Miku stared down at Luka as the energy ball was absorbed into her hand. That was how Miku tore angel's wings of, gathering energy to have enough force to pull them.

"Please, Miku, please don't," Luka begged, tears starting to role down her face. "I'll be good! I won't watch them anymore!"

"Too late," Miku said, her voice void of emotion.

Luka screwed her eyes shut at Miku took hold of one of her wings, but nothing could help her bare the excruciating pain as Miku simply tore Luka's wing right from her back, small splatters of blood flying everywhere. Luka screamed and curled herself tightly against her legs as she knelt of the floor. She covered her face in her hands and dug her nails into her face to try and divert the pain from her back but it didn't work.

"What was that, Luka? Did it hurt?" Miku asked as she yanked of Luka's other wing.

Luka screamed again and collapsed to the floor, whimpering in pain. A pool of blood started to form around the area on her shoulder blades where her wings were.

Miku grabbed Luka by the hair and pulled her to her knees.

"Now, Luka," Miku said, smiling. "You die."

With the rest of the energy she had absorbed, Miku flung Luka over the side of the cloud. Luka screamed as she tumbled down through the sky, not having her wings to save her. As she looked up she could see MEIKO lunge for her but KAITO held her back. Miku laughed and through Luka's wings over the side too.

Luka screamed and screamed as she fell but since she was not able to do anything to save herself, she stopped and just let the tears flow from her eyes, flying upwards with the drops of blood from her back into the sky.

Why, why did it have to be me? She thought as she closed her eyes before she felt herself hit the ground, the force of the impact draining her of her life and sending her into eternal darkness.

* * *

"So, your arms better?" Lily asked Gakupo as he approached the window she was standing next to.

"Yep, it's be completely okay by tomorrow, hopefully," Gakupo replied, not coming up to stand directly beside Lily, but hovering slightly behind her.

Lily turned to face him. "Gakupo Kamui, you really need to start caring about yourself more!"

Gakupo winced as Lily scolded him. He hated it when she used his full name.

"I do care about myself!" he protested.

"No you don't! You keep coming back injured, these people still need a leader you know!"

"Well they have you. Don't they? They don't need me."

Lily slapped him.

"Ow! What was that for!" He complained, rubbing his cheek.

"Don't let me hear you say that again!" Lily scolded.

"Okay, Gakupo mumbled as he looked down at the floor in shame.

When he looked up again however, something caught his eye through the window.

It was a shooting star, or something like it, falling through the sky. It fell down into the horizon at about the place where the last DD headquarters were before they moved here. They had moved due to radiation problems over there. Some people thought that was how Big Al was infected, only it had taken a longer time to affect him. The others who had been affected by the radiation died in a matter of days, the odd one or two lasting a week.

Lily looked over her shoulder through the window. "What are you looking at?"

"Oh, nothing," Gakupo said.

"Look, I'm sorry about slapping you," Lily apologised. "It's just these people need you as much as they need me. We all do."

With out saying another word she left. Gakupo took one last long look out of the window before he too followed her in silence.

He wondered what was that thing that fell from the sky. Maybe he'd go and check it out tomorrow.


	3. Injured

Chapter 03: Injured

The world started to blur back into focus. Colour started seeping into her vision, but the world wasn't all that colourful anyway. Luka's eyes fluttered open and she lay staring at the darkness of the sky, wondering where she was. Was this a dream? The sky was never so dark in Heaven...

Suddenly she remembered and Luka gasped and sat upright, wincing at the pain that shot through her back. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself down then carefully turned her head to look over her shoulder. She couldn't see what her back looked like but she could see that her wings weren't there anymore. There was a small puddle of blood where she lay but it wasn't growing any bigger meaning she must have stopped bleeding now.

Luka felt a few tears fall from her eyes. She no longer had wings...she had fallen...

Wait, she had fallen! She shouldn't even be alive. Luka shot to her feet, only to crumple back down to her knees as pain shot through her back again. She was alive! She should have died. No angel could ever survive falling.

_Well, there's always the first time_, a voice whispered in Luka's head.

Luka looked around her surroundings. It was hard to see through all the darkness. Luka was so used to the light that she could barely see at all. Blinking several times, she let her eyes adjust before taking a look again.

It looked like an abandoned warehouse of some sort. Everything laid in shattered pieces everywhere. Looking up Luka noticed a hole in the ceiling. It was a pretty big hole; something terrible must have happened here. Luka considered the possibilities. The place must have been wrecked because of her fall. That was a reasonable explanation.

Noticing a mirror at the edge of the room, Luka hobbled over, wincing with every step. She noticed how she was limping. She had never limped before. She looked in the mirror. The reflection that looked back at her looked nothing like an angel. The reflection had no wings and a terrible tear stricken face that looked so bruised and sore. She was a wreck, she was such a wreck she couldn't possibly be Luka. But, unfortunately, Luka knew it was herself.

The one thing that angels had over humans was beauty and now even that was gone.

Very slowly, Luka turned around to see her back. She grimaced at the sight wishing she could tear her eyes away but her gaze was glued to her back. There were two long absolutely horrific gashes cut deeply into her back where her wings should have been. Angels had super fast healing abilities and thankfully Luka had kept those abilities after the fall, noticing how the gashes were half healed over by now. Still, they hadn't healed properly yet, leaving a scarred mess of torn skin on Luka's back.

The scars and gashes weren't the only bad things. Her whole back was covered in blood with drops of it occasionally falling to the floor. Her dress had been stained and ruined.

Luka just sighed and crumpled to her knees, burying her face in her hands. She was an utter mess now, completely worthless. She wished she had died when falling.

But, maybe it was a good thing she hadn't died. True, she was a wreck and that needed sorting but since she was here, maybe she could help the humans!

First though, she needed to clean herself up. Looking around the room she saw what looked like a waterfall pouring through a wall. Puzzled, she painfully pulled herself back to her feet and went over to examine it, noticing that it was actually water pouring from a burst water pipe. Luka stuck her hand underneath but pulled it immediately back out in a split second. It was freezing!

Hesitating, she stuck her hand back under. Considering it to be clean enough she tore off her blood stained clothes and threw them to the side and stepped under the water.

It stung so much that Luka screwed her eyes shut and bit her lip but after a while as Luka got used to the pain the water seemed more soothing. Luka watched as the blood was wiped off her back and mixed in with the puddle of water that was building up around her feet and spreading all over the floor.

When she was perfectly clean, Luka looked around for something to wear that wasn't the white blood stained dress. There was nothing she could wear or even make new clothes out of. But then something caught Luka's eyes.

It was her wings, the wings Miku had ripped off and thrown off with Luka. But something was different. Instead of being pearl white they had turned coal black. Luka stared at them in shock. So that must be what happened when you wings were ripped off…they turned black.

Well, there was no point mourning over her wings, right now she needed clothes. Taking a breath she stepped out of the water that was still pouring over her head. At the end of the room Luka could see a door. That door had to leave somewhere. Shivering for wearing no clothes in the coldness of the room and still wincing from the slight pain, Luka made her way over to the door. She stretched out one shivering hand and opened it but stepping through it she dissolved into fits of coughing.

The air was foul and it felt like it was burning her lungs. Once Luka got her breathing under control she looked around. Was there a poisonous gas in the air? She closed her eyes and let her angel sense explore. Radiation. It was radiation in the air. Maybe that was why the place was deserted.

Anyway, it wasn't affecting her so she continued to walk around the abandoned place. She opened every door she came to until she found something that seemed like a bedroom. She wondered in. The place was dark. Fumbling round Luka found a light switch and turned it on. The light flickered on until there was a small explosion of sparks and the light went out. Well, that was helpful.

Once her eyes adjusted again she went over to what she presumed was the wardrobe. Opening it up kind of disappointed her. There wasn't really much in there. Luka took out what she could and put it on. It was better then nothing. All she was wearing was a horrible brown jacket that was too small for her and a pair of baggy denim jeans that were too big for her. Definitely not flattering.

Pulling the jacket tighter around her to cover her chest considering there were no buttons on it she sat down on the bed in the room. It wasn't the comfiest she'd ever been on but it would haveto do. Curling up tightly, she lay down and pulled the blankets at the bottom of the bed over her. She tried to get to sleep but it was difficult, her back still hurt so much.

After a while though she slipped into sleep.

* * *

Gakupo was having trouble sleeping. That shooting star wouldn't leave his head. Something didn't seem right about it. It seemed to close to be a shooting star and the light from it was almost…heavenly.

Not bothering to wait until morning, Gakupo got up throwing his covers to the side and slid out of bed. Quickly he got dressed and hurried out of the room. When ever he could he'd run down the corridors and other times he went at snail's pace, trying not to get caught by anyone. If anyone found him they'd report him to Lily and she wouldn't be pleased. She hated him disappearing in the middle of the night, claiming he was reckless and full of the upmost stupidity. Well, that was Gakupo, your average idiot.

He looked around the corner checking if anyone was there and since no one was, hurried to the front exit. He winced when the door creaked as it opened but since no one came running he quickly closed it again and made his was to his jeep. He climbed inside and turned the engine on and drove towards the old DD headquarters.

The old DD headquarters was at the base of a very steep hill so Gakupo couldn't drive his jeep down. Instead he had to walk so he switched off the engine and took out the keys. As he stood at the top of the hill however he stared down at the old headquarters. There was a massive hole in the roof! That shouldn't have been there. Something definitely landed there.

Gakupo took a gas mask out of the boot f the jeep knowing there was still a probably chance that radiation was still there. Rubbing his hands together to keep them warm he ran down the hill towards the headquarters.

Inside looked like a complete mess. There was a water pipe nearby that had burst and was pouring water all over the floor and if you looked carefully at the water you could see blood next to it. There was a white dress that was soaked in blood too. Someone had obviously been injured.

As Gakupo made his way to the door that lead out of the room he passed a pair of black-feathered wings that looked like they'd been torn off some poor creature. What were they doing here? Were they linked to the injured person that was probably walking around?

Taking just one more glance at the wings Gakupo opened the door and stepped into the corridor. There was a small trail of wet patches and footprints as if someone had been dripping wet as the walked along these corridors. Well, Gakupo couldn't blame them, what with the leakage in the other room.

He followed the footprints until he reached another door. He looked up, remembering it as GUMI's old bedroom. He continued staring at the door a bit more before he opened it.

Inside there was a girl sleeping on the bed. She looked extremely beautiful with long flowing pink hair that just seemed to shine and her pale skin that glowed. Gakupo was awestruck by her outstanding beauty, even if she was wearing horrible clothes.

Gakupo stared at her a little longer then shook his head to snap himself out of the trance he was in. This was probably the injured person so he had a duty to help her, even if she didn't look injured.

He walked over to the bed and knelt down beside her nudging her slightly.

"Hey, wake up, Come on wake up. Are you hurt?"

The girl moaned and slowly opened her eyes. Her eyes were as equally as mesmerising as the rest of her, heavily lashed and shining. She stared back at him for a bit and opened her mouth as if she meant to speak, but she didn't speak.

Instead she screamed.


	4. The First Time Meeting the Humans

**-Author's Notes-**

**Okay, first of all, my sister had joined me on this account so that's why my author name has changed. If I ever mention Kushina, that's her.**

**Secondly, I actually drew a picture for the cover of this story, I hope you guys like it ^^**

**Last but not least, I know I change Oliver's age dramatically but I really like Big Al x Sweet Ann and I think of Oliver as their perfect son so I needed to change his age so it would fit, even if that does mean he's ten or so years younger than he should be!**

**Oh yeah, I nearly forgot to say I also, in this particular story I decided to drop the capitalising names thing**

**Kouta Chan xxx**

Chapter 04: The first Meeting with the Humans

"I'm not going to hurt you!" the man said as he tried to comfort Luka.

Despite this Luka still scrambled back away from him. She was actually seeing a human face to face. She had wanted to meet one for so long but now, with the chance to actually meet one she felt…

She actually felt a little scared. She had no idea what to say. She couldn't declare she was an angel, no, that would be terrible. She'd have to pretend to be human.

The man looked down at her. He looked strange, with the gasmask covering the bottom half of his face. IT was probably because of the radiation. But if Luka wanted to pretend to be human, did that mean she should be 'suffering' from the radiation too?

"I promise, I'm not going to hurt you," the man repeated, his voice slightly muffled because of the mask.

Luka looked up at him. His eyes seemed caring enough, as he really meant the words he said. But as she looked at him, she could see a familiar face. His features were similar to someone she'd seen before, and that familiar long hair…

"Gakupo!" she whispered under her breath as she looked up at him.

"What was that?" Gakupo asked, not quite catching what she said.

"Nothing!" Luka blurted and she pressed herself back against the wall.

Gakupo held out his hand to her. "Trust me, I won't hurt you. This place its far too dangerous to stay in. We need to go."

Luka hesitated. She looked up at him and wondered if she should take his hand. But she had watched this man from heaven, so she knew she could trust him so slowly she reached out her hand and took hold of his.

She couldn't see if he was smiling or not, but she thought he was because the skin around his eye wrinkled slightly, as it does when you smile.

"Come on, let's go," he said.

He led her out of the room, Luka desperately trying not to limp (she still hurt) and down the corridor, passed Luka's wet footprints.

Luka wondered if she was still wet. As her hair fell in front of her face she could see it was still damp. She probably didn't look that great to be honest.

As they walked back into the main room, Luka noticed that the floor was even more flooded now. She squeezed Gakupo's hand really tightly as she saw her wings again, feeling sweat forming on her forehead. It hurt to see her torn off wings.

"Do you know what happened here? Do you recognise those wings?" Gakupo asked softly when he noticed Luka looking fearfully at the wings.

Luka looked up at him and silently shook her head and quickly let go of his hand, not willing to give him any more signs that the wings were hers.

"What about the dress?" Gakupo asked pointing at Luka's blood stained dress. "Is that yours?"

"I-I don't know," Luka stammered, hoping that lie was okay.

Gakupo looked at her with a sympathetic look. "Come on, let's just go."

Without even asking he took her hand again and pulled her along with him. Luka had to hold her jacket together to make sure it didn't fly open, because that would have been embarrassing. Gakupo didn't notice though and just led her out of the building.

Luka could feel the blood drain from her face as she found herself staring at a very steep hill. She was supposed to climb that? But she was still so sore, she didn't' think she'd be able to do it.

Gakupo noticed the colour drain from her face. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah. It's just I feel so tired I don't think I can climb," Luka mumbled.

"Don't worry," Gakupo replied and without warning he picked her up in his arms and started carrying her up the hill.

Luka stared wide-eyed at the ground and clung to him tightly. She may have flown before so shouldn't be afraid of heights but this time, she had no wings, and after her fall, she didn't want to fall again so she dug her nails into Gakupo's shoulders. Besides, this was the first time she'd ever been carried. It felt kind of weird to be honest.

"Don't you like being carried?" Gakupo laughed as he gently put her down when they reached the top of the hill.

"No, it's just I hate falling," Luka said, realising that was the first truthful thing she had said.

Gakupo pulled off the gasmask and smiled down at her. He opened up the back of his motor vehicle (it was called a jeep, Luka remembered from watching Gakupo) and chucked in the gas mask. He them slammed it back shut and opened up one of the side doors, indicating for Luka to get in. Luka did so silently watching as Gakupo closed that door too and climbed in the other side.

"What's your name?" Gakupo asked as he started up the engine.

"Luka, Luka Megurine," Luka replied.

"Luka, such a pretty name," Gakupo mused. "It suits you, you know. You're not all that bad looking."

Luka felt herself begin to blush and she looked at her feet. She didn't think she'd ever actually blushed before.

Gakupo laughed at her expression. "Don't tell me no one's ever called you good looking?"

"No, no one ever has," Luka replied. Angels never called other angels good looking, it was just something no one seemed to do.

"Oh, well, it's a pleasure to be the first," Gakupo smiled. "I'm Gakupo by the way, Gakupo Kamui."

"I know," Luka replied, then realised that probably wasn't the smartest thing to say.

"You know?" Gakupo asked.

"Uh yeah, I know you. You're the leader of the DD right? I-I like what you guys are doing."

"Really?" Gakupo asked and he smiled again. "Well that's good, not many people do."

Luka looked up at him and smiled back briefly then looked back down at the floor.

"What were you doing there anyway, Luka?" Gakupo asked. "That was the old DD headquarters."

Luka gulped. What was she supposed to say? "Uh, I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"Yeah, I don't know. How did yu find me there anyway?"

"Well, there was this shooting star looking thing that I saw and it landed over there so I thought I'd investigate," Gakupo replied. "I presume that's what made the gigantic hole in the roof. Do you know anything about that?"

Luka gulped again and could feel her heart begin to beat faster. She couldn't exactly say, 'Yeah, that was me falling from Heaven' could she?

"Uh I remember being in that room then suddenly there was a huge crash. I can't really remember anything before hand and my memory afterwards is slightly hazy. Maybe I was hit?"

"Oh, okay," Gakupo said. "I think you may have a slight form of amnesia. We'll get you checked up as soon as we get back, 'kay?"

"Okay," Luka mumbled.

It wasn't long before they got back. Gakupo opened Luka's door again and helped her out and then led her to the entrance to the new DD headquarters but as he opened the door they got a surprise.

Standing there in the entrance was Lily, hands on her hips looking really pissed off.

"Where have you been, Gakupo!" She yelled. "Don't run off like that! You scared us all half to death!"

Luka looked at Lily. She seemed worse down here then she did in Heaven. Luka pressed herself against Gakupo, hiding slightly behind him.

"Who's this?" Lily asked, frowning at Luka.

"This is Luka, I found her at the old headquarters," Gakupo replied then he called out to some people standing behind Lily. "Take her to the infirmary to check for radiation poisoning. Also, I think she may have amnesia so be careful with her. Give her to Gumi to look after."

"Yes sir," they replied and they carefully led Luka away.

"Gakupo!" Luka called back over her shoulder, not wanting to be taken away from the only guy she actually vaguely knew down here.

"Don't worry," Gakupo called back. "You'll be fine."

Once Luka was gone Lily started having a go at Gakupo again.

"You went to the old headquarters!" She yelled. "You know that's dangerous? Not only that, you bring back a strange girl, how do you know you can trust her!"

"She said she likes what the DD does, she's heard about us!" Gakupo replied.

"How do you know she's not a spy?" Lily asked.

"Look here Lily," Gakupo snapped. "I don't care what you think. All I know was that she was scared and alone and someone needed to look after her. Whether she's a spy or not, I couldn't care. Something may seem odd about her but I think she's someone we can trust.

And with that, Gakupo stormed off to follow them to the infirmary.

Soon everyone had heard about the mysterious girl Gakupo brought back and they were all desperate to meet her. Gumi refused to let them into the infirmary though because she didn't want Luka to be too overwhelmed.

"Unlike Big Al, I don't think you developed any problems due to the radiation," Gumi said as she flashed a light into Luka's eyes. "Actually, I think you're okay. I wonder how you survived completely fine."

"I think I may have been living there for a while," Luka lied. "Maybe I developed an immunity to it."

"Maybe," Gumi mumbled.

"Well, you wouldn't mind giving me a piece of that immunity, would you?" Big Al asked.

Luka turned to look at Big Al who was lying on the bed next to her. He looked really sick and terrible but he smiled at Luka all the same.

"I would if I could," Luka replied, wondering if there really was something she could possibly do to help him.

"Well, that's just my luck, isn't it?" he laughed. "Trust me to be the one that gets sick."

As soon as he spoke he burst into a coughing fit and Gumi ran over to him.

"Don't speak, okay?" Gumi scolded. "Just get some rest."

Big Al murmured something but Gumi just forced him back under his covers and came back over to Luka.

"Well, I think you're fine," she said as someone entered the room.

"Gumi, Sweet Ann and Oliver would like to come in, would it be okay if they do?"

"Yeah sure, just make sure no one else come's in, okay?" Gumi replied.

"I thought you weren't going to let anyone in!" Luka protested, not feeling particularly keen on meeting any more strangers.

"Sweet Ann and Oliver would have come to see Big All, so don't worry, they're nice people, just like him. Sweet Ann's his wife and Oliver's his son so I can't just force them to stay out," Gumi replied.

"Oh, okay," Luka replied, remembering seeing Sweet Ann before when she watched Gakupo.

The door opened and Sweet Ann came in holding a young boys hand. The boy, who was probably only about three or four ran over to Big Al and scrambled up on top of his bed.

"Daddy!" he squealed, "Are you feeling any better?"

Luka felt a deep pit of sorrow build up inside her as she watched the boy, Oliver, give his dad a hug. If the human world was as it was supposed to be, Big Al may not be sick but considering what the world was like now, no one could stop it. It hurt Luka as she thought about the fact that Oliver was so young yet he was already so close to losing his dad.

"Who's that?" Oliver asked, pointing at Luka.

"That's Luka," Big Al replied as he shifted Oliver slightly on his lap. "She's new here."

"Why is she here in the hospital? Is she sick too?" Oliver asked.

"No, I'm perfectly fine," Luka replied.

"Oh," Oliver said. "My daddy's sick, that's why he's here."

"I know," Luka said. "But he'll get better, I promise. I should be sick to, from the same thing your daddy's sick of but I'm not. If I can be fine then I'm sure your daddy will be fine too."

Sweet Ann looked up and smiled at Luka from where she was sitting on the edge of Big Al's bed as if to say 'thank you for being so kind'.

"I'm Sweet Ann," she said, "And this is little Oliver."

"Hi," Oliver said and he ran over to see Luka. He held up a little toy bird for Luka to see. "This is James."

"Well hello James," Luka smiled.

Oliver looked up at her with wide eyes. "You're really pretty. James thinks you're pretty too."

"I am, am I?" Luka asked. "You know you're the second person to ever tell me that."

"Mummy, daddy, don't you think she's pretty?" Oliver asked.

"Yes, she does look pretty," Sweet Ann replied and she smiled at Luka to show that she did actually mean it and wasn't just agreeing with her son.

"I can't say," Big Al replied. "Not with your mother here anyway."

"Why not?" Oliver asked, looking utterly confused and everyone laughed.

Sweet Ann held Big Al's hand and said to Luka; "He thinks you're pretty too," which made everyone laugh again.

"I still don't get it" Oliver complained.

Luka laughed and picked up Oliver and put him on her knee. "Your daddy loves your mummy so he can't say I'm pretty otherwise it'll sound like he loves me instead."

"Oh, okay," Oliver said and the two adults on the other side of the room had to hold their breath so they wouldn't laugh.

Gumi laughed though. "But we all know that all the guys probably think you're pretty so it makes no difference."

Everyone laughed again including Oliver and Luka could feel herself going slightly red and she pulled her jacket around her a little tighter, suddenly feeling slightly self conscious.

"What's all the laughing about?" someone asked and they all looked up to see Gakupo standing in the entrance.

"Gakupo!" Luka smiled.

"The one and only," he replied. "I see your all getting along. How's my sister been treating you? I hope she wasn't too horrible, she's always horrible to me."

"I wasn't horrible to her," Gumi retorted, "I was actually nice to her."

"Well that's a surprise," Gakupo laughed. "I thought she's poison your medicine."

"I'll poison your medicine" Gumi muttered and she stuck her tongue out at Gakupo.

"How are you doing?" he asked Big Al, ignoring Gumi.

"Fine, as always," Big Al replied but they all knew it was s lie just to comfort Oliver.

"That's good," Gakupo replied and he turned to look at Luka. "Well, we need to get you some better clothes," Gakupo said and he looked Luka up and down. "And you need a room to stay in too."

"She can stay in my room, I have space," Gumi said as she fiddle with something at the other side of the room. "She'll probably fit in my clothes too."

"Okay, you take her to your room and I'll stay here. Lily can't have a go at me if I'm in here," he said and he came to sit down on the edge of the bed Luka was sitting on.

"Fair enough," Gumi said and she pulled off the white coat she was wearing. "Come on Luka, let's go."

"You can come back soon, okay?" Sweet Ann called before they left.

"Sure," Luka replied and she turned to Big Al. "I hope you get better."

"Bye!" Oliver called.

"Bye Oliver. Bye James," Luka said and she left the room with Gumi, closing the door behind her.

As Gumi led her down the corridors, she wondered if she'd actually be able to fit in here.

* * *

"Meiko, I know you're mad that I made Luka fall, but it's for the best, okay?" Miku said as she talked to Meiko alone.

"Yes, I understand," Meiko replied.

"That's good," Miku smiled and she stepped forward to give Meiko a hug.

Meiko stood still and awkwardly let Miku hug her. She knew Miku wasn't trying to be nice. Miku never tried to be nice.

"Now, run along and go and see Kaito, why don't you?" Miku suggested. "As Luka said, he does belong to you."

She smiled a sickly sweet smile and Meiko just nodded.

"Yes Miku," she said and she quickly flew away, not wanting to be in Miku's presence any longer.

As Meiko left Miku frowned and crossed her arms. She'd have to keep a close eye on Meiko to make sure she didn't follow in Luka's footsteps. It would be a shame to lose both Luka and Meiko.

Sighing to herself, she decided to go and find Len. She needed to congratulate him for helping her after all. Although she wasn't sure where he was at this point in time.

There was one thing she was sure of though. She'd stay as the Goddess and she'd always be powerful, no matter how hard people tried to stop her.


	5. Rule and Regulations

**-Author Notes-**

**I'm sorry this is a reeeaaally boring chapter, but every story needs that chapter that explains everything. So just bare with me, okay?**

**Kouta Chan xxx**

* * *

Chapter 05: Rules and Regulations

"Gumi," Luka whispered as the younger girl led her down the corridors. "Everyone's staring at me."

"It's only because you're a stranger, they'll get used to you don't worry."

Luka wasn't utterly convinced about that and stuck close to Gumi deliberately avoiding everyone's gazes.

"Well, she's hot, don't you think?" she could here someone whisper. "Bet she's single."

Luka pressed her lips together and just ignored everyone. Was this what it was like to be human? Having people whispering stuff like this about you? She didn't like it. She didn't like it at all.

"So, gorgeous, how are you today?" she heard the guy who was speaking before and she looked up to see him standing in front of her and Gumi's way, leaning with one arm against the wall.

"Get out of the way," Gumi huffed, putting her hands on her hips.

"All right sweetie pie, keep calm, I was only asking the lady the question," the man said and he smiled down at Gumi before looking back up at Luka. "The name's Akaito, what's yours?"

"Luka," she said and she gulped.

His name was similar to Kaito's and he looked similar too. The humans did not want to make living here easy did they? Even if it was unintentional.

"Well, Luka, what's a pretty girl like you doing all the way out here? Some say Kamui found you at the old headquarters," Akaito said.

"Akaito just bugger off!" Gumi snapped. "She's had a hard time so just leave her along, will you?"

Mumbling to herself Gumi grabbed Luka by the wrist and pushed passed Akaito, dragging Luka down the hall.

"Just ignore him, he can be a jerk," Gumi said.

"I think I will uphold that warning," Luka replied, meaning every word.

"Good," Gumi said as she stopped. "Ah, we're here!"

"Here where?" Luka asked.

"My room, silly, remember, we were going to get you clothes," Gumi laughed.

"Oh yeah, silly me," Luka laughed hesitantly as Gumi opened the door and led her inside.

Gumi's room wasn't small but it wasn't large either. There were no windows which made Luka feel like it was just some fancy jail cell. Well, obviously since there was no light outside there would be no use for windows, so that's probably why there weren't any.

There was one problem though. There was only one bed, up against the wall.

"I thought you said I was going to share your room," Luka said,

"Yes, you are," Gumi replied, not really sure what Luka was getting at.

"But there's only one bed," Luke pointed out.

"Uh, no, there's two," Gumi frowned.

"But I only see one!" Luka complained.

"Luka, it's a bunk bed. The other bed is above the one on the ground, silly," Gumi said, raising an eyebrow at Luka.

Sure enough as Luka looked again she could see the bed above the one on the ground. Before she could ask why people had towered beds Gumi grabbed her wrist again and dragged her over to the other side of the room where the wardrobe was.

"No, let's pick you an outfit," Gumi muttered as she started throwing clothes out of her wardrobe.

Gumi turned to look at Luka and looked her up and down as if she were studying Luka's size. As she looked at Luka she frowned and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Luka asked.

"Oh it's just you might need some underwear, you know, since you aren't wearing any but you aren't my size."

"But you said I was your size," Luka said, feeling confused.

"No no no, your my size as in clothes size but not breast size. You're bigger than me. I'm going to have to find a bra that'll fit you."

"Bra? I've never worn one before," Luka said but as soon as she did she realised it was the absolute wrong thing to say.

Angels never wore bras since they wouldn't fit around their wings. That's why they wore backless dresses tied around their necks and why the males tended to go around shirtless. After watching the humans for a while, Luka knew it was custom for females to wear bras even if their tops were backless so admitting she'd never worn one was pretty stupid.

"You've never worn one?" Gumi asked, looking at Luka in disbelief.

"W-well, I mean I don't ever remember wearing one. You know, amnesia. All I remember wearing is this," Luka said and she pointed down at the brown jacket and jeans.

Gumi laughed. "Oh yeah, I forgot. Just wait here, I'll be right back."

Luka watched as Gumi left the room. She stood there awkwardly, waiting for her to return and sighed a sigh of relief when she did. Gumi handed her a black bra and ordered her to put it on. Luka obediently did so as Gumi pulled out some clothes for her to wear.

When Luka was dressed she started down at herself. Black boots with really short shorts and a black top which was, unfortunately backless. Luka couldn't go around wearing that! Not with the scars on her back. Gumi had picked the worst possible outfit for her to wear.

Looking at the floor Luka spotted the brown jacket she'd been wearing before. Quickly she darted towards it and put it on, getting another raised eyebrow from Gumi.

"Uh, it grew on me," Luka lied.

Gumi shrugged. "Well I can't help that. Come on, we should be going now."

"Going where?" Luka asked.

"To get breakfast, you kept me up all night examining you, the least you can let me do is get some coffee. I need caffeine," Gumi replied and she walked out of the room, Luka running out behind her.

"But how do you know it's day when it's always dark outside?"

"The time silly, that's why watches and clocks were invented," Gumi sighed. "Well, it's eight o'clock now, that means breakfast is just about to be served."

"Breakfast?"

"Oh yeah, I suppose I should tell you about our eating schedules...well, maybe I'll tell you about all of them. Starting at eight through to nine we have breakfast. At twelve through one we have lunch then finally at five through seven we have dinner. If you miss out, well, you snooze you lose, literally when it comes to waking up for breakfast."

"Why are you all so strict on the timing?" Luka asked.

"Well, it just gives us a schedule you know. It's better than lying around aimlessly doing nothing. People like having control in their lives, it avoids mess. Also, with this way it gives the cooks and chefs proper hours to work at?"

"What do you mean to work at?" Luka asked.

"God you are inquisitive aren't you?" Gumi asked, not noticing Luka flinch when she mentioned God (mainly because she was looking in the other direction). "Wirk hours, you know like work shifts. We all have specific jobs to do and like in the outside world, we have to get there on time. I'm a doctor, so I can be slightly more relaxed with the hours I work. Gakupo doesn't really do anything but wonder around. Most people do that actually."

"But how d you own money?" Luka frowned.

"Ah, that's easy. We have connections here and there, and several really rich ones who help fund us. They are unnamed though, to the public that is. If the public knew that some of their most rich people were funding the DD, you can imagine what'll happen," Gumi explained. "Also, some of us in here have jobs outside, yet again not admitting they're from the DD."

"But what do you exactly do, in the DD?"

"Well, that is a sensible question," Gumi laughed. "In the DD, we have members, people who actually do the DD stuff. We're recognised by the blue insignia on our left arms." She pointed to a white cloth tied around her arm with an intricate blue logo with the letters 'DD' written on it embroidered on.

"So what about the people who don't have those…insignias?"

"Well, they are normal people, you know, families of members or just people who support us but can't work. If they have inquiries they come to us. Now, the members can range from anything. I'm a doctor, like I already said, but there are some of us here who are teachers for example. We do need people to teach the younger kids."

"Younger kids?"

"Yeah, we have about two dozen kids in total," Gumi explained.

"But don't they go to normal school?"

"Oh yeah, of course they do, when it's on that is. When it isn't on, we still teach them just a it during the weekends, so they are top f their class and stuff. We don't teach them during the holidays though. When school is on though, the kids have breakfast early because their school starts at half eight, meaning they have to leave at eight, so they get breakfast from seven through to eight, then us adults get our turn."

"Wow, this place is very organised," Luka stated. Not even in heaven were they this organised.

"Like I said before, we like control. We even control sleeping times. The rule is if you're under ten you have to be in bed by eight and quiet by nine. If you're ten to fifteen you have to be in bed by nine and quiet by ten. If you're sixteen and above we class you as an adult, but you still have to go to school until you're eighteen, and you can stay up until twelve, midnight. That's the latest we let anyone stay up. We don't want any stupidly tired zombies wondering around in the morning."

"That's actually really clever," Luka mused. "So, if you're a doctor what does Gakupo do then?"

"I'm a destroyer," they heard Gakupo say and they turned around to see him standing behind them. He came up to them and pushed them apart so he could walk between them. "I see you've been informing our girl about the rules then, little sister."

"Yes I have," Gumi replied glaring at him as he put an arm around her.

"A destroyer?" Luka asked.

"Yeah," Gakupo said removing his arm from around Gumi. "There are two types of active members, the people who don't work here but go out and work. First there are the preachers, now they just preach to people about us, nothing special about them really. Next, there are the destroyers and we literally take the 'Destroyers' out of 'Divine Destroyers'."

"So, you blow things up?" Luka asked, raising her eyebrows.

Gakupo laughed. "No not quite, but we stir up lots and lots of mayhem to get people's attention."

"Sounds fun," Luka smiled.

"It's not really," Gumi muttered. "Not for me anyway. They always get injured so us doctors have to patch them up all the time."

"You don't mind really," Gakupo grinned and he ruffled her hair.

"Yes I do!" Gumi retorted and she hit his hand away.

"Well, let's just go get breakfast, shall we?" Gakupo said. "I'm sure Miss Luka is hungry."

Luka nodded.

"Well, to the mess hall!" Gakupo declared and he picked Gumi up much to her complaints and slung her over his shoulder as he carried her to the mess hall.

Luka sighed and ran after them. It sure seemed like it would be interesting here.


	6. A Mess in the Mess Hall

**-Author's Notes-**

**Just before you read this chapter, usually I don't think of Leon and Sweet Ann as brothers and sisters, Lily as a horrible person and Akaito as…whatever Akaito is…I don't actually know what I think Akaito is…**

**Kouta Chan xxx**

* * *

Chapter 06: A Mess in the Mess Hall

"Ow!" Luka exclaimed as she cut her finger with the knife she was holding.

"Luka, the idea of cutting a kiwi is that you cut the kiwi and not you finger," Gakupo sighed and he handed her a napkin to wipe up the drops of blood.

"Here let me look at it," Gumi said.

Gumi didn't really need to look at it since Luka was an angel and angels healed pretty quickly so the cut would be healed in a minute but she handed her hand to Gumi all the same.

"Ah, I think it will be okay, just put a plaster on it after breakfast," Gumi said but then she seemed to get distracted by something over Luka's shoulder and started waving.

Another girl came over and plonked down next to Gumi, her tray clattering on the table.

"Sonika, be more gentle," Gakupo tutted as she did so.

"Sorry," Sonika apologised as she looked up at Luka. "So, you're the new girl, huh?"

"Yeah, that's me," Luka replied.

They were all sitting in the mess hall now with trays of food in front of them. The mess hall was a large room with rows of tables, people sitting either side of them. Gakupo, Gumi, Luka and Sonika were sitting on the end of one of the rows, Gakupo and Luka one side with Gumi and Sonika the other.

"Well, as you might have guessed, I'm Sonika, Gumi's friend," Sonika announced as she dipped her spoon into her bowl.

Both Gumi and Sonika were eating cereal for breakfast while Gakupo was busy eating beans on toast covered in grated cheese. Luka couldn't help but wonder what kind of thing that was for breakfast. Well, it wasn't like she could say anything about it. She looked down at her own tray in front of her that was just an assorted arrangement of fruit. Looking up the table and at the other tables, she could see others had maybe one piece of fruit but she had loads.

"Just fruit for breakfast?" Sonika asked as she gulped down a spoonful of cereal.

"She insists on just having fruit," Gumi said. "We tried to make her have some cereal but she wouldn't. She wouldn't even have the porridge."

"Not the porridge?" Sonika gasped.

Gumi nodded.

"It looked disgusting," Luka explained truthfully.

"True," Gakupo said, "But it still tastes nice."

"Then why didn't you have any?" Luka asked as she peeled back a banana.

"Because I like my beans on toast," Gakupo said and he held up a piece on his fork then ate it.

"I've never had beans on toast, or cereal or porridge," Luka murmured then she realised what she had said and sat there wide-eyed. Why I she keep saying these stupid things? Every human had tasted cereal and beans.

All three stared at her with open mouths.

"I think I just died from shock," Gakupo said.

"Same…" Sonika said.

"Maybe you did have some, you just can't remember having some so you don't think you have," Gumi suggested. "You know, the amnesia playing with your head."

Luka sighed a sigh of relief thanking the heavens that Gumi unwillingly had saved her. "Yes, that might possibly be it."

"Ah, well, we can't help that can we," Gakupo smiled and he cut another piece of toast and held it up to Luka. "I suppose it can't hurt if you try it again."

Luka frowned at the beans on toast then looked up back at Gakupo. "You want me to try it?"

"Yeah, go on," Gakupo urged her.

Luka looked at the beans on toast again. It didn't really look appetising. She gulped and opened her mouth and ate the beans on toast off Gakupo's fork.

She chewed on it slowly deciding whether she like it or not. Actually, it did taste quite nice.

"Hmm, it's nice," she said.

"Brilliant! She likes it!" Gumi cheered as Sonika started clapping.

"Well, if you like it have some more then," Gakupo said and he cut another piece and held out the fork to Luka.

Luka leant over and grabbed the fork between her teeth just as they heard some one say, "So she can't even feed herself? That's pathetic."

Behind them stood Lily, hands on hips with a frown on her face. Luka looked up at her with a gormless expression, the fork still in her mouth. When she realised how odd it looke that Gakupo was still holding the other end of the fork she quickly ate the beans on toast that was in her mouth and pulled away from him.

"I am perfectly capable of feeding myself, thank you," Luka said to Lily. "He was just making me try beans on toast that's all."

"And you can't just eat it yourself?" Lily asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes I can, look," Luka said and she snatched Gakupo's fork away from him and stabbed it into the rest of his toast, shoving it all into her mouth at once.

"That's disgusting," Lily spat as beans dropped onto the table.

Luka knew it was disgusting but she wasn't going to have anyone be rude to her. Although, she wished she hadn't stuffed all of Gakupo's food into her mouth because she could barely chew it and it felt like she was going to be sick.

She turned away and put her hand over her mouth as she chewed it and slowly gulped it down. Gumi and Sonika were trying not to laugh the whole time while Gakupo just sighed.

"Lily, don't be so horrible to her, she's new," he sighed.

"I never trust new people because they might not be who you think they are," Lily huffed. "Anyway, we're meeting in an hour, Gakupo. I expect to see you there, no more escapades."

And with that she turned and stormed off. Everyone looked at her as she walked out then they all stared at Luka who cringed and looked at the floor.

"Don't worry, Lily's always like that," Gakupo comforted as he handed her a napkin. "Here, you might want to wipe that mouth of yours."

"Sure," Luka muttered and she wiped her mouth then screwed the napkin up in her hand. "Will you tell them to stop looking at me?"

"You don't like people staring at you, do you?" Gakupo observed.

"No," Luka replied. It felt like if they all stared at her they'd all figure out she was an angel.

"All right, I'll tell them to stop" Gakupo said and he stood up and turned to the rest of the room. "Okay guys, quit with the staring, Luka is uncomfortable enough with out you all staring at her. Sheesh, just look away, you wouldn't want everybody to be staring at you, would you?"

Everybody looked at Gakupo as he spook then all looked sheepishly away.

"There, are you okay now?" Gakupo asked as he sat back down.

Luka nodded and took a bite out of her banana. Now everyone was going to think she was some super shy freak or something…

Without really thinking it through she stood up and faced the room of people.

"My name's Luka Megurine. I would appreciate you not staring at me. I have amnesia so I can't remember anything really and I appreciate what you guys do. If you're nice to me, I'll be nice to you, just don't all crowd round me please," she announced.

Everyone looked back at her silently and she felt herself go red and she quickly sat back down resting her head against the table. Why of all things did she do that?

"Hey, that was pretty brave of you to do that," someone said and Luka looked up to see who had spoken.

Standing next to the table was a blonde haired guy and a black haired girl. The girl smiled down at Luka. She was the one who had spoken. The guy just smiled at her, it wasn't a horrible smile more like a I-don't-really-know-why-I'm-here smile, but Luka smiled back all the same.

"I'm Lola," the girl announced and she pointed to the guy, "This is Leon, my boyfriend."

"Hey," Leon said and he raised a hand to show he acknowledged her.

Looking at Leon carefully, Luka could see he looked a lot like Rin and Len. Blonde hair, blue eyes. The resemblance was actually quite sickening.

"Oh, this is my sister," Sonika said and she waved at Lola who waved back.

"Oh, really?" Luka asked, not being able to see any resemblance between them.

"Yep!" Sonika grinned. "I know we don't look alike, but we are sisters!"

"I'll take your word on it!" Luka smiled back.

"You better," Lola smiled.

Suddenly they heard someone yelling out Leon's name and turning around Luka could see little Oliver running towards them.

"Uncle Leon! Uncle Leon!" Oliver called as he ran over.

"Uncle?" Luka whispered as she asked Gakupo.

"Yeah, he's Sweet Ann's younger brother," Gakupo explained as he whispered back.

Luka couldn't help but smile to herself. Everyone seemed connected down here, it was like one huge happy family.

"How's my little man?" Leon asked as he bent down so he was the same height as the young boy.

"I'm fine," Oliver smiled and he held up James for Leon to see. Leon just smiled and patted James' head.

"Ah, Luka, so you're here too?" Sweet Ann said as she came over, following Oliver. "Joining the bad crowd I see?" She said although she smiled to show it was a joke.

"Yes I'm afraid, it can't be helped," Luka replied.

Oliver turned to look a Luka then ran over smiling. "Luka Luka Luka I didn't know you were here!"

"Well you do now," Luka laughed as she petted James on the head.

Gakupo stood up and coughed. "Well, I need to go or Lily won't allow me to see daylight again. I can trust you guys to show Luka around, right?"

"Yes sir!' Oliver said and he saluted Gakupo who saluted back.

"You'll get used to this place Luka, I promise," Gakupo said then he waved and left.

"Well, I need to go too, I hope you guys can look after Oliver for me," Sweet Ann said.

"I've looked after Oliver a million times, I thought you'd trust me by now," Leon said, pretending to be offended.

"You're my brother, Leon, of course I don't trust you," Sweet Ann replied and she waved and walked off.

"Come on Luka, I wanna show you around!" Oliver exclaimed jumping up and down.

"Hang on a second little guy, we need to put our trays away," Sonika said.

Lola put a hand on Oliver's head to stop him from bouncing up and down and motioned for them to leave. Luka followed Gumi and Sonika to where the empty trays and rubbish was put and placed hers on top of theirs. Looking up she saw Akaito standing there leaning against the wall. He smiled coyly at her and waved but she just turned her head and followed Gumi and Sonika back to where Leon, Lola and Oliver were standing.

"Well, let's go on a tour, shall we?" Lola asked and Oliver nodded.

"Come on, this way!" he yelled and he ran off, Leon and Lola following him.

Gumi, Sonika and Luka followed too and when Luka looked behind her she saw Akaito was following her too. She frowned and narrowed her eyes, giving him a don't-you-dare-follow-me glare the quickly ran over to join the others who were a bit ahead of her.

"Oh I nearly forgot, we need to go to the infirmary to get a plaster for Luka's finger," Gumi said. "Maybe we can say hello to your dad to."

"Yay! I wanna say hello to daddy!" Oliver exclaimed.

Luka cringed knowing that they'd sure find out she was an angel because her finger would have healed by now. But as she looked down at it she saw that her cut was still there.

Why was it still there? It shouldn't be? Luka paled as she wondered if living with the humans affected her angelic powers. No, no it shouldn't affect them. Maybe it was something else. Maybe it was the dark. Luka remembered Meiko saying something about angels were made for the light and not the dark. Maybe the dark was taking away her powers! That was a scary thought.

"Luka are you okay?" Gumi asked looking at Luka oddly.

"Huh, oh yeah, I'm fine, I just don't want to other you that's all. No need to go to the infirmary."

"Oh it's okay, we don't mind," Gumi smiled. "Come on let's just go."

Luka just nodded and followed her. Looking over her shoulder she could still see Akaito standing there. Gulping she turned back around and followed the others to the infirmary.


	7. Eavesdroppers

Chapter 07: Eavesdroppers

After they stopped for a minute at the infirmary to bandage up Luka's finger and to say hi to Big Al they went on the tour of the DD headquarters.

Luka learnt that Sonika and Lola shared a room with a similar bed to the one in Gumi's room. Leon got his own room while Oliver also had his own room. Oliver also showed Luka his parents' room explaining how he liked to sleep with his parents at night when he had nightmares, although with Big Al in hospital he could only sleep with his mum.

"I suppose we should show you were the bathrooms are," Leon said as he walked down the corridor holding Oliver's hand.

"Yeah, that's probably important," Lola agreed.

"We have many bathrooms! Many many many bathrooms! We have loads of them!" Oliver exclaimed and tried to run over to Luka but Leon kept a hold of his hand firmly.

"Calm down," Leon said and Oliver pulled a face but calmed down all the same.

Luka laughed and followed Gumi and Sonika as they took her to the closest bathroom. After a while Luka learned there were three bathrooms where there were only toilets and sinks for each gender and there was one larger bathroom for each gender filled with showers. At the back of that bathroom where baths where you could pull curtains around you so no one could see you in the bath.

Each shower cubicle had a door to it so you couldn't see the person inside so that they kept their modesty. There was a part to hang your clothes and towels that was sectioned off from the actual shower by a curtain so they didn't get wet when you were washing yourself.

"To turn the shower on you need to press this button first," Gumi was saying, pointing at a button on the shower as she, Luka and Sonika were stood in a shower cubicle (with the door open so people could see they weren't actually sharing a proper shower together). "That starts the water flowing."

"Turn this dial to change the pressure of the water, so loads of water can come out at once or little water," Sonika said, pointing at one of two dials on the shower. Pointing at the other one she said, "Turn that to turn up the heat of the water, Red means hot while blue means cold."

Luka nodded. She thought she understood. It didn't seem that complicated. She had never used a shower before (although she had refrained from saying that to the others). Angels bathed in the springs in heaven; they didn't tend to use technology like the humans, since the angels were supposedly a pure race.

"I still don't get why we can't wash with the males," Luka said.

"It's because the males, well, they just like females, especially the pretty ones," Gumi explained. "And us females don't like showing ourselves off to them, you know, to protect our modesty."

"Uh huh," Sonika agreed. "The guys can be a bit pushy sometimes."

Luka understand what they meant a bit. Up in heaven, all angels tended to bathe together, so none of them really minded seeing one another naked. But down here, the males were more lustful then their angelic counterparts, where as the angels seemed to have more respect for the females. Not that all human males were lustful, there may be some more angelic like ones. It was just all the guys Luka had seen so far looked at her with smug looks on their faces, making her feel uncomfortable. Maybe having split bathrooms was a good thing.

Big Al and Leon were some of the only guys that hadn't looked at Luka that way, and obviously Oliver too since he was too young to really understand. And Gakupo too. Luka thought that Gakupo could pass for an angel, if he had wings (not that Luka had wings). He was always nice to Luka.

"Gumi, Sonika, Luka!" Lola called, sticking her head in through the door to the bathrooms. "Oliver's becoming really restless out here while Leon's getting bored."

"All right," Gumi called and she dragged Luka and Sonika out of the shower. "We're coming."

After joining up with Leon, Lola and Oliver again (Leon and Oliver obviously couldn't go into the females bathroom so they had stayed outside with Lola keeping them company) they all showed Luka where everything else was.

Luka already knew where the mess hall and the infirmary were, so they showed her where the living room was. It was basically a large room split into several part each part with it's own TV and several sofa's. Luka wanted to stay and watch TV, being mesmerised by the genius idea of it but the dragged her away to show her the entertainment room.

The entertainment room was filled with various games. There was a billiard table (Gumi said Gakupo could fill Luka in on the rules of snooker later). There were teenagers playing what were apparently called video games while others played darts in the corner. At the far side there were toys of all sort, like building blocks and stuffed animals, for the younger kids to play with. Everyone just sat and talked with one another, all seeming to have a good time. The others explained how Gakupo had set up this room to keep others spirits up.

Next on the tour was the garden. Luka was surprised when they said they had a garden, not seeing anything outside and knowing full well that nothing could grow outside. When they showed her she sighed, hoping that they'd found someway to grow grass and make the place look wonderful but they hadn't.

The garden was around the back of the building, still outside but out of sight of prying eyes. It looked like something mainly aimed for the children, young or old, with climbing frames and all sort of play park equipment for them to play on. People were sat on benches talking while little children ran around playing tag.

"Hello, I'm Ritsu," a girl said coming over to introduce herself.

"My name's Yuki," another girl said and both girls waved at Oliver, who waved back, then looked up at Luka with wide eyes.

"Well, you two are cute girls, aren't you?" Luka smiled down at them.

Ritsu stared to pout. "I'm not a girl," she complained. "I'm a boy!"

Luka looked at the others with wide eyes, feeling rather confused and they all nodded, confirming what Ritsu had said was real.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Luka apologised. "It's just you look so much like a girl and you're even wearing a dress."

Ritsu scowled. "That's because it's a pretty dress. And it's not my fault I look like a girl."

It was his fault he had long hair though.

"I'm sorry," Luka said again but the young lad didn't stop scowling.

"Can I stay and play?" Oliver asked, looking up at Leon.

"No, we have to show Luka around first. Then we can come back, okay?"

Olive nodded and waved goodbye to Ritsu and Yuki as the group wandered off to show Luka the rest of the place.

As they were walking down the corridors Luke noticed they passed a turn going one way.

"What's down there?" she asked.

"Oh, that way leads to the cells," Sonika explained.

"Bad people get locked up down there," Gumi said.

"You really have to lock people up?" Luka asked, feeling astonished they'd ever have to do such a thing.

Gumi nodded. "It rarely happens, but it does happen. We can't send them to jail obviously so they get sent there instead."

"Anyway, on with the tour?" Lola asked. "There's only one more place to go."

Everyone nodded and hurried along. Luke took one last look down the corridor to the cells then followed them.

The group led her to a set of double doors.

"Beyond here is the conference room," Gumi said.

"Can we go in?" Luka asked.

"No," Leon answered, shaking his head. "Only the preachers and the destroyers are allowed in at the moment. Other times more people are allowed in but when they say only some people specifically, they mean some people specifically."

Well that was boring.

"So, what exactly do they talk about in there?" Luka asked.

"Oh, just stuff, what are their next plans I suppose," Lola answered.

"I wonder what they're talking about now," Luka wondered aloud.

"Well there's only one way to find out," Sonika said and she pressed her ear against the door.

"Sonika!" Lola exclaimed then she sighed when she saw Gumi doing the same. "Oh guys, stop it. Gumi I thought you were better then that."

"Luka, you might wanna hear, I think they're talking about you," Gumi said and she beckoned Luka over.

"I think we should go back to the garden to paly with you friends, yeah?" Leon said and he started to pull Oliver away.

"But I want to hear too!" Oliver complained but Leon led him away anyway, Lola following them.

When they were gone Luka came and placed her ear against the door.

"Lily, she's not going to do anything wrong," she heard Gakupo saying.

"Gakupo, she was wondering around our old headquarters, fine as anything, isn't that slightly suspicious?" Lily was saying. "Besides, you have no idea who she could be!"

"I know that she's just suffering from amnesia, she doesn't know who she really is and she needs somewhere to stay so I'm going to give her somewhere to stay," Gakupo replied irritably.

"What if she's really a spy?" Lily snapped.

"Lily, I don't think she's a spy," Gakupo replied.

"And how would you know?" Lily shot back.

Luka grimaced as they were speaking. Did Lily really hate her that much?

"So, we have some little rebels, huh?" someone said and all three girls jumped and turned to see who it was.

Akaito was standing further down the corridors with his hands in his pockets tutting at them. He looked at Luka and smiled but she just narrowed her eyes slightly at him.

"Oh my God Akaito," Sonika sighed. "You scared me!"

Luka winced when Sonika blasphemed. She may not like Miku but Luka still didn't like blasphemy.

"Please don't blaspheme," Luka said. "I-I don't like it. It's rude."

They all looked at her with rather bland expressions.

"We're called the Divine Destroyers for a reason," Sonika said. "We hate God. No one cares if we blaspheme."

Luka looked shamefully at her feet. How could she have been so stupid, of course they'd blaspheme!

"I just don't like people speaking about it, I suppose it might have been the way I was raised, but I don't remember. Even if Mi- Even if God, I mean the Goddess, is evil, it's still wrong to commit blasphemy," Luka babbled.

They all just looked at her in silence.

"Anyway," Akaito said to break the silence, "You know you guys aren't allowed to listen in on them if they're having a meeting."

"So, they were talking about Luka," Sonika said and Gumi shot her a why'd-you-tell-him glare.

"Ah, so they we talking about you?" Akaito said and he came up and stood in front of Luka. "It seems like you are the talk of the place. I suppose you are the mysterious pretty girl."

Luka scowled up at him. "Did you follow me all the way here from the mess hall?"

Akaito just smiled. "Maybe. A pretty girl like you deserves to be followed, does she not?"

"Akaito, just leave her alone," Gumi scowled.

"Awww, you can't tell me what to do Little Miss Younger-than-me," Akaito replied before turning back to Luka.

"Gumi's right, leave me alone," Luka said.

"Aw, but why would I want to leave you alone?" Akaito said and he reached out a hand to caress her cheek.

Luka scowled. How dare he treat her like this! He was just so rude.

With out think she lifted her hand and struck him across the face. As he stood there holding the side of his face she retracted her hand quickly, holding it against her. She'd never hit someone before! Maybe the human world was corrupting her.

Akaito scowled at Gumi and Sonika who'd both burst into laughter.

"I told you that you should leave her alone!" Gumi giggled.

"You deserved it!" Sonika laughed.

"Well you deserve this," Akaito said and he walked passed them, opening the doors to the conference room and walked inside. "Excuse me, but you have some eavesdroppers here."

Luka, Gumi and Sonika all paled slightly as they stared at all the people in the conference room. Gakupo and Lily were standing up, looking like they were still arguing about Luka while others sat around them, some looking bored, others alarmed.

"You were eavesdropping?" Gakupo said in disbelief. "I thought you were better than this Gumi and Sonika. And to make Luka eavesdrop too, seriously, teach her better."

"This was what I was going on about!" Lily exclaimed. "We can't trust her! We can't trust any of them!"

"Your right," Akaito said. "Luka here is a religious nut job."

Everyone stared at Luka in shock and she felt like she was going to melt from shame.

"I'm sure there's an explanation," Gakupo said looking slightly worried while Lily smiled at him smugly.

"I'm not religious! I just said blasphemy was rude!" Luka exclaimed, trying to set things right. "Blasphemy will just make the Goddess hate us more! We shouldn't do it!"

"She has a point," Gumi said.

"Yeah, she still supports the DD, don't you Luka?" Sonika said.

Luka nodded, making a mental note to thank Gumi and Sonika later for sticking up for her.

Gakupo gave Lily a see-I-was-right look and turned back to the others. "Well, you all know you shouldn't eavesdrop anyway."

"It doesn't matter, this meeting is finished," Lily scowled and she stormed out the room, pushing passed Luka as she did so. Akaito followed her out.

Gakupo sighed and waved a dismissive hand at the others in the room then came over to the others.

"Let's just forget this happened," he said and he led them out of the room.

Out in the corridor Luka looked up at Gakupo. "Why dos Lily hate me so much?"

"She just hates all new people, don't worry, she'll get used to you," Gakupo smiled down at her.

"I don't feel to sure about that," Luka muttered.

"Oh, cheer up, she'll grow on you," Gakupo said as he put an arm around her.

Luka just forced a smile. "Maybe."

"Now come on," Gakupo said. "Let's go watch some TV or something to cheer you up."

"You did want to watch it earlier on," Gumi pointed out.

"TV it is then," Gakupo said as he declared "To the living room!"

Gumi and Sonika laughed and led the way as Gakupo took Luka to the living room. She hoped that TV would help her get her mind of Lily. She didn't think Lily would ever like her. She should just e glad that she didn't know Luka was an angel otherwise things would be worse.


	8. The Goddess' First Plan

**-Author's Notes-**

**Sorry for not writing in a long time guys! I didn't have writers block I just had a case of "I can't be bothered to write" but now I'm writing so it's okay.**

**Anyway, I was thinking I really like this story and I want to turn it into an original story (so does my sister, she wants to take part in it too XD) so I thought, at some point I'm going to edit this story into an original story, change the characters names and add a few bits here and there, change some things slightly. What would you guys think? Would you read it? Obviously I'll finish this first, don't worry!**

**Kouta Chan xxx**

Chapter 08: The Goddess' First Plan

Luka was absorbed by the television. It really was an amazing piece of machinery. She had no idea what they were watching but it was pretty funny. She didn't ask questions about the TV though because she knew if she did they'd all think she was mad.

She was sat between Gakupo and Gumi, with Sonika on the other side of Gumi. They were all sat on a pretty small sofa, by the looks of it, it was the smallest in the room, and so they were all squished together.

"Ergh, my arm's getting squished, Luka, I think you're sitting on it," Gakupo mumbled and he pulled his arm out from where it was stuck.

He looked a bit idiotic, holding his arm in the air but it wasn't like he had anywhere to put it. Eventually he just put it around Luka's shoulders and kept it there. He didn't look at her, just remained focused on the television so Luka gathered that he meant nothing by it by she still couldn't help but turn just a tiny it red as she leant against him. Maybe they should have sat on a different sofa.

"I think he likes you really," Gumi leant over and whispered in Luka's ear.

"W-what?" Luka stammered.

Gumi just laughed and looked back at the TV. Gakupo looked over at Gumi oddly then looked down at Luka before looking back at Gumi.

"Anyone would think that you guys didn't want to watch TV, what with all your nattering," Gakupo said but as soon as the words left his mouth the TV screen turned blank.

"Oh Gakupo, look what you did! You bloody jinxed it!" Gumi cried.

"Damn that's the third time the satellite's gone this week!" Sonika complained.

"Don't worry, it's easily fixed," Gakupo said.

"Well if it's easily fixed then shall I go up and fix it?" Luka piped in.

"No, don't worry, I'll do it," Gakupo said.

"But I want to do something helpful!" Luka said. "Let me fix it, please."

Gakupo looked at her with a frown on his face but ten he eventually smiled. "Oh all right, if you insist. The satellite dish has probably just moved slightly so you'll need to move it back until it's in the right place."

"How do I know when it's in the right place?" Luka asked.

Gakupo stood up and went over to a cupboard at the side of the room and opened it up, pulling out two little black boxes. He chucked one over to Luka but she missed it and it landed on the floor so she scrambled to pick it up. She looked at it oddly, not really having any idea what it was.

Gakupo sighed from the other side of the room and walked over. "It's a walkie talkie, we use them all the time when someone's fixing the satellite. Basically you'll here me speaking through here when the TV is okay." He showed her how to use it. It seemed simple enough.

"Um, okay," Luka said. "So where do I go?"

Gakupo pointed at a door hidden in the back of the room. "Through there and up the stairs, they lead directly to the roof. You should hurry up, I think all the TVs have stopped working, I'd hate to have a mess on my hands."

He smiled at Luka and did a mock salute so she did one back then hurried through the door and up the stairs, running up them two at a time. When she reached the top she fiddled with the door handle until the door eventually swung open, leading her outside.

It was dark outside, very dark. Luka and almost forgotten there was no light outside. She hesitated, standing in the doorway, not wanting to go outside. After spending the whole of her life in just light, the darkness was pretty scary.

"Luka, are you up there yet?" Gakupo's voice came out of the walkie talkie.

Luka yelped, not expecting to hear him and nearly dropped the walkie talkie but she fumbled around and caught it before it hit the ground, holding it up to her mouth to speak into the speaker.

"Y-yeah," she mumbled. She was up here but didn't want to venture outside.

"Hey, are you okay? You don't sound too good," Gakupo said, sounding concerned.

"No, I'm fine, it's just cold up here," Luka replied.

It was actually really cold. Luka couldn't stop shivering while her teeth wouldn't stop chattering. It was pretty windy and she had to keep putting her hair behind her ear to stop it from blowing in front of her face but it was a futile effort to keep it there because it always blew out again.

"Well, the satellite should be somewhere in front of you, it will e easy enough to find," Gakupo said, seeming like he was convinced by Luka's reply.

_All right, let's do this_, Luka thought to herself.

Carefully she stepped outside, It wasn't too bad. Well, it wasn't too bad until the wind picked up slightly and she was sent tumbling to the side. The walkie talkie fell out of her hands and she squealed, running over to pick it up, only to end up falling on her backside. Wincing, she stood up then sprinted over to a tall tower like structure where the satellite dish sat at the base.

Clinging to the tower for dear life she took a look at the satellite dish and sighed. Well this wasn't good. It was completely fried as if someone had thrown a lightning bolt into it.

Well this journey had been pointless.

"Gakupo, the dish is fried, you will probably need a knew one," Luka said into the walkie talkie. When Gakupo didn't reply she realised that the walkie talkie had actually turned off so she turned it on and repeated her sentence.

"Really? Ergh, God damn it," Gakupo muttered in reply, making Luka wince when he said God. Luckily she was alone up here so no one saw. "All right, just come down then."

"Yep yep, okay," Luka said and taking one deep breath she sprinted towards the door that lead back inside, only stumbling slightly from the wind.

Once inside she let out a long sigh of relief and she ran a hand through her ruffled hair to neaten it up slightly. She wasn't going out there again. Sighing, she ran back downstairs to join the others in the comfort of the light.

Meanwhile, high above the clouds where no one was watching Miku gazed down at the human world. She liked watching the humans, wallowing in their self pity and misery; it was fun watching them squirm.

Miku turned her attention on Luka's beloved DD. Now Luka wasn't around anymore she could have so much fun toying and playing with these people for defying her.

What to do, what to do…

Ah yes, the satellite. Miku looked at it as it sat there in full view just begging o be destroyed. Miku shrugged. Why not have some fun. With a little flick of her finger there was a flash of lightning and suddenly the satellite was no more.

In a few minutes she noticed the door to inside was opening. Frowning she looked down to see what was going on. Was someone coming to fix the satellite? Well, if they were weren't they going to be shocked as to what happened!

Miku laughed to herself, her high glittery laugh that everyone recognised. The thing was, being the Goddess she could do as she pleased so she made her voice ring out and echo across the clouds, stopping every angel in their tracks as they heard. When Miku laughed at that it was generally at some poor persons misery, her laugh always made the angels remember not to step out of line, like poor Luka.

"She's laughing," Rin said, stating the obvious. "I wonder what she's laughing about this time."

"I wonder," Len murmured and he looked up at Meiko who still hadn't gotten over Luka's fall.

Miku continued to watch noticing how someone stood in the doorway, seeming to afraid to step outside. Miku wanted to laugh again but something didn't seem right. This human felt almost…inhuman.

After the person had hesitated for a while they finally stepped outside and Miku focused on them, trying to see whom it was.

When she saw whom it was she screamed.

"She's screaming now," Rin said, stating the obvious again although this time she did look slightly worried. Nothing good came out of Miku screaming.

Len listened as Miku's screams echoed more then her laugh, wrapping themselves around his head and stabbing at his ears. "I'll go see what happened, then, I'll come back and tell you."

With that Len flew away, landing silently by Miku's side where he knew she was.

"I can't believe it…" Miku muttered under her breath.

"Can't believe what, my Goddess?" Len asked.

"She's alive! Luka is alive!" Miku screeched although this time she prevented her voice from echoing. Instead she looked blandly at Len. "Do no tell anyone, you hear me? Especially Meiko. She cannot know."

"But what will you do with Luka, my Goddess?" Len asked, feeling curious.

Miku thought carefully. She didn't want to make a fuss. Everything had to be subtle so no one found out. No angel had survived the fall from grace before and Miku was determined to keep it that way.

"I will take advantage of a human amongst her beloved," Miku said eventually but then she wondered. What human?

She gazed down at the people in the DD. Who would be a good target? What about the woman, Lily? She hated Luka with a passion, but, she also hated Miku, that would give things away slightly. Gakupo would be too obvious so not him. But what about that person…?

"I have an idea," Miku said and she smiled to herself before turning to Len. "We will keep this between ourselves for now, now leave me."

Len nodded silently and flew away.

"Why was she screaming?" Rin asked when he got back.

Len hesitated before answering. "I do not know."

Akaito was sitting in his room grumbling to himself. Luka could slap pretty hard. He wanted some revenge for that, not much of it but a bit at least. Accusing them all of eavesdropping had failed and had really just backfired on him. Gakupo didn't care what Luka did. Gakupo was too soft to be a leader of the DD.

As he mauled around in his own thoughts there was suddenly a flash of bright light coming from the center of his room and Akaito winced as he felt like he was being blinded.

Looking up as the light faded away he was shocked to see a young girl standing in front of him dressed in log flowing white robes that seemed to dance on the wind despite the fact there wasn't even a slight breeze. But the thing that got him were the large angelic wings that sprouted from her back.

"W-who are you?" he stammered, shuffling back and pressing himself against the wall.

The girl laughed a glittery laugh and flicked her teal hair. "Why, my name is Miku and I am your goddess."

"Our…goddess?" Akaito stammered, stunned.

Miku nodded and sighed. "I can't believe you all hate me, I'm not bad at all!"

"You stole our light!" Akaito complained.

Miku sighed as tears welled up in her eyes. "That wasn't me that was Luka, the girl you took in. She's one of my angels but she betrayed me."

Akaito stared at the girl in front of him who was crying. Luka was evil? Well surely she had to be, an innocent soul like Miku surely wasn't evil.

"Then we must stop her!" he protested.

"You'd stop her for me?" Miku sniffed. "But there is only one way to stop her."

"And what way is that?"

"Kill her."

There was an awkward silence.

"Will you kill her for me?" Miku asked her eyes wide.

Akaito looked at her, small and fragile. "Yes, I'll kill her for you."

"Thank you, Akaito," Miku smiled and she stepped towards him and kissed him. "Cause havoc for those who follow her then I shall be yours forever."

Akaito just stared at her as she smiled then slowly disappeared into light.

But, inside her head Miku was laughing. He had really fallen for her lies and act. Humans were so pathetic.

But, at least Luka was going to die, after Akaito did all that he could to make her life on Earth a misery.


	9. Darkness Over Powered by Flowers

Chapter 09: Darkness Over Powered by Flowers

Luka held the duvet covers up to her face as Gumi stood by the door with her finger hovering over the light switch.

It was night time and they were going to go to bed. Gumi was dressed in cotton pyjamas while Luka was dressed in a loose fitting night gown. She was sat curled up on the top bunk of the bed.

"Do you have to turn the light off?" Luka asked as she stared down at Gumi with wide eyes.

"Well, it's custom to go to sleep in the dark," Gumi said.

"B-but I'm scared of the dark," Luka murmured.

"You're scared of the dark?" Gumi asked in a disbelieving tone before she burst into laughter.

"Don't laugh! It's not funny! I really am scared of the dark!" Luka moaned.

"We live in a world where there is no light and you are scared of the dark?" Gumi asked as she continued to laugh, but at least she had the decency to try to muffle her laughter.

"I know it's weird, but I really hate the dark!" Luka protested.

Well, to Luka it wasn't stupid, considering she had lived her whole life in the light.

Gumi just looked at Luka with a blank expression before she flicked off the light switch.

Luke screamed as the room was plunged into darkness and pulled the duvet over her head and pulled her knees close to her chest.

"Hey I heard some screaming, is everything okay?" Luka heard Gakupo ask.

She carefully lowered the duvet and looked out over it. Light was flooding in from the hall way and Gakupo was standing there holding the door open. He was only wearing some sort of trousers which Luka presumed were the bottom half of his pyjamas and she couldn't help but stare at the fact he was shirtless. Yes, she'd seen some of the angle guys shirtless but being on Earth with the humans just seemed to make everything...different.

She also couldn't help thinking that he looked pretty cute too. Well, with all those muscles and stuff, any girl would think so.

_What am I thinking?_ She asked herself, feeling shocked. The human world was really getting to her.

_Remember, you promised yourself you wouldn't fall for him,_ Luka reminded herself but then another voice in her head said, And look where that got you. _Here on Earth with your wings ripped off._

Luka pulled the duvet back over her head. She needed to get her mind in control. When she was pretty sure her thoughts weren't going hay wire she looked pulled the duvet back down and looked at Gakupo and Gumi who were looking at her oddly.

"I was walking passed and heard screaming," Gakupo said slowly. "Are you all right?"

Luka looked at Gakupo with her wide eyes and nodded. "I'm just scared of the dark."

Unlike Gumi, Gakupo didn't laugh, he just looked sympathetic.

"Aw, that must be hard, living in this world and being afraid of the dark, he said with a sad smile. "May I ask why you are afraid of the dark?"

Why did he have to ask that?

"I don't know," Luka murmured. "I can't remember."

"I suppose some things stay with us even if we don't remember who we are," Gakupo said.

"I suppose," Luka said.

"Well, I'll see you in the morning," Gakupo smiled up at her then he said a quick goodnight to Gumi before he left.

He left the door open a jar though, which made Luka feel better.

"Can I close the door fully?" Gumi asked after a couple of seconds.

Luka frowned and thought about it before sighing and saying. "Oh go on then."

"Thanks," Gumi replied and she prodded the door shut.

Luka lay down with her head against her pillow, staring at the blackness of the ceiling, her duvet still held up to her nose so anybody looking at her would only be able to see her eyes (if the could see in the dark).

She listened as Gumi climbed into the bed below her. Gumi said goodnight but didn't say another word after that and by the softness of her breathing Luka presumed she had fallen asleep.

Luka sighed and closed her eyes, still eeling weird becasue she knew it was still dark. Oh well, she was stuck her now so it was pointless being afraid.

She yawned, proving just how tired she was so, slowly, she let her self fall asleep.

* * *

Gakupo couldn't help but think about Luka as he walked back to his room. He felt sorry for her, being afraid of the dark when the whole world was just that. Must have been hard living like that. Well, at least she didn't remember, so it was okay for her, he hoped.

He also couldn't get over the fact how adorable she had looked, sitting up on the top bunk of Gumi's bed, her duvet pulled up to her face. It was pretty cute how she lookde at him with those large innocent eyes of her. Heck, she could get anything she wanted with eyes like that if she tried.

Gakupo shook his head as his thoughts trailed towards Luka. No, he wouldn't think about her. It wasn't fair to think of her like that, not when she was frightened like that. She needed to feel more comfortable.

Still, she was drop dead gorgeous and no one, not even Gakupo could deny that. If Lily could stop being so spitful for even one second she couldn't deny it either. Well, Lily probably didn't deny it, but she wouldn't ever admit it, her being Lily, she'd be like that.

Gakupo sighef as he thought about Lily. Why couldn't she just trust Luka? Gakupo did. Luka didn't seem like the bad type.

Oh well, Gakupo trusted Luka and that was the main thing, he refused to let Lily be horrible to her. Luka was a good person, she didn't deserve to be taken down by Lily's wrath.

As Gakupo was thinking this he passed Akaito in teh hallway. Akaito was looking at the floor muttering something under his breath. Gakupo frowned adn looked over his shoulder as Akaito passed. What was up with him? Either way, it probably didn't concern Gakupo so, clearing his head of all thoughts of Luka he headed to his room.

* * *

Luka moaned as Gumi drummed on the side of the bed to wake Luka up. Gumi just laughed and called her a sleepy head and went to get dressed into that morning's attire. Gumi didn't seem to care whether Luka was in the room or not, she just got dressed, which made Luka feel better because that was what life as an angel was sort of like.

Luka quickly scrambled down the ladder on the side of the bed and took the clothes Gumi had pulled out for her and got dressed too. When they were both dressed they rushed to the mess hall to grab some food.

Once there they imediantly joined the end of the queue for food.

Luka started at the food, wondering what she should have today, aware that some one had joined the queue behind her.

"Did you get used to the dark last night?" the person behind her whispered, making her jump slightly.

"Oh Gakupo!" she exclaimed. "Don't do that!"

"Do what?" Gakupo laughed getting Gumi's attention. Then he whispered, "Do you mean whisper?"

Luka just glared at him and turned her back on him in a huff. Gakupo just laughed and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on, I'm being serious, did you get used to the dark in the end?" he asked sincerely.

"I don't think so," Luka admitted.

"Maybe tonight you should sleep with me and you'll be fine," Gakupo smiled.

Luka jsut looked up at him with her usual wide eyes, feeling herself go red.

"I was joking, I was joking," Gakupo assured her as he ruffled her hair.

"Gakupo! Don't say things like that!" Gumi scolded as she asked the person dealing out the food if she could have some porridge. "I'm making you eat some porridge today, Luka."

Luka turned pale. "I think I'll pass on that one."

"Gumi! Don't say things like that!" Gakupo said, putting on a high squeaky voice as he mimicked Gumi.

Gumi just frowned at him and stepped out of the line to head over to theri table.

"Hello sweetie, what would you like?" the person dealing out the food asked Luka.

Luka looked up, noticing that the person who had spoken was Sweet Ann.

"Sweet Ann! What are you doing there?"

"I work in the kitchens!" Sweet Ann laughed.

"You work in the kitchens?" Luka repeated. "I've never been in a kitchen."

"You've never been in a kitchen?" Sweet Ann asked, sounding shocked. "Well, maye later you could come and see what it's like in one."

"Really? That would be so cool!" Luka exclaimed.

Gakupo just rolled his eyes. He had never seen someone so excited to go in a kitchen.

"Well, since you're here you might as well do something to help," he said to Luka. "Maybe working in the kitchen could be your thing?"

"Maybe. We'll arrange for you to come round later." Sweet Ann said. "Right now, you need to pick your food, you're holding up the line!"

Luka looked back at the line, realising that it had grown by a bit since she had joined the end of the queue.

"I'm sorry for being slow!" she called down the line, feeling slightly embarassed but she felt better when they all replied that it was okay.

Looking back at the food she wondered what to get. When she saw a particular food she looked up at Gakupo and grinned then pointed at the food and Sweet Ann put it on a plate for her.

"Bans on toast, huh?" Gakupo asked as he ordered the same thing.

"Yep, I think I like it," Luka grinned as she waved goodbye to Sweet Ann and made her way over to where Gumi was sitting.

They sat down with her and Sonika who was already sitting there too.

"Ah, the famous beans on toast," Sonika mused as she ate some buttered toast.

"Not as famous as the porridge!" Gumi declared and she scooped up a spoon full and held it out to Luka. "Eat it!"

"No it looks disgusting!" Luka complaind but as she spoke Gumi shoved the spoon into her mouth.

"Haha! You just fell for the oldest trick in the book! Sonika laughed as Luka spat the porridge out.

"Ewww! That's disgusting as it looks!" she decided.

"You don't like it?" Gumi asked as she started to eat the porridge. "Well, that's you loss."

Luka stuck out her tongue and started to eat her beans on toast. They ate their food, chatting as they did so. When they finished they all out their dishes in the to be washed pile.

"Luka Luka Luka!" Luka heard a familiar voice call and she turned to see Oliver running towards her.

"Oliver! You always find me hear!" she smiled and she ruffled the small boy's hari as he held his hands behind his back.

"Luka!" another child called.

"Oh hey, it was Yuki, right?" Luka asked.

"Yep!" Yuki replied.

Luka looked at the other child who was with them and she smiled. "Ritsu the boy, right?"

Ritsu tried to scowl but Luka could see he was desperately trying not to smile. In the end he gave up and smiled at her.

"What brings you three here?" Luka asked.

"Oliver wants to show you something!" Ritsu declared loudly.

Oliver removed his hands from behind his back and held out whatever he was holding.

He was holding a pure white flower with large petals. The flower really was such a beautiful flower and it seemed to glow. Luka stared at is mesmorised. As she did he started to feel a little bit stronger. Confused, she looked up at Gakupo.

"What is it?" she asked.

"It's what we call an Angel Flower," Gakupo said as he admired the flower. "They're very rare. We call them angel flowers because they're made out of real light that escaped from the sky."

The way he put it sounded really poetic and it made Luka smiled. Light that escaped from the sky. Heavon's light. There had been some rumours around the angels that some light escaped from Heaven and found it'a way down to Earth in the form of a flower.

Standing in front of the flower, a solidified form of Heaven made Luka feel a lot better.

"I'm going to take it to daddy as a present," Oliver said. "He'll be really proud I found this!"

"I can't believe he actually found it!" Yuki exclaimed.

"Me neither!" Ritsu said.

"Will you come with me to take it to daddy?" Oliver asked Luka.

"Sure!" Luka said.

"I'll come too if you guys don't mind," Gumi said. "I'd like to see if your daddy's okay."

Oliver nodded and ran off for the exit with Ritsu and Yuki following him.

"I'll see you later," Gakupo said to Luka before she left.

"I'll see you later too!" Luka said and she waved before she walked off with Gumi.

"He definitely likes you," Gumi whispered and Luka elbowed her in the stomach in repsonse. "Hey that hurt!"

"Like I care!" Luka laughed before she went on ahead laughing.

* * *

Gakupo stood in the mess hall in his own thoughts as usual. Sonika had gone off to find Lola which left him on his own.

"Hello, Gakupo," he heard Lily says but he didn't turn to look at her.

"Come to lecture me about Luka again?" he asked.

Lily just shook her head. "No, I just wanted to ask how you were doing."

"I'm fine, thank you," Gakupo said. "You?"

Lily was silent.

"I get it, you're not fine. You still hate Luka," Gakupo muttered spitefully.

"Gakupo, just hear me out okay? I don't hate her, she's just suspicious that's all. I she to be suspicious of her, as so do you. You're the leader of the DD, Gakupo, you can't just be so acceptive like this," Lily said.

"I don't care, Lily," Gakupo replied. "Why can't you just give Luka a chance?"

"Because she can't be trusted," Gakupo heard someone say and he turned around and looked at Akaito.

"What makes you think that?" Gakupo asked.

"Becasue I know it's true," Akaito said and before GAkupo could say anything he walked away. Lily just shrugged and walked away too.

Gakupo just frowned. Something really was up with Akaito, and Gakupo was going to found out what.


	10. Two Types of Attacks

**-Author's Notes-**

**Sorry for not updating in a while! I have a writing rota now and have to stick with it. If I don't write one thing I can't write another. So yeah, none of my stories have been updated in over two weeks. Anyway, I hope this chapter is enough for you all! I finally got into the action :3**

**Kouta xxx**

* * *

Chapter 10: Two Types of Attacks

Luka sat on the edge of Big Al's bed as the kids chatted away to him blissfully as if they were unaware he was really ill. He looked a lot worse than he had when Luka had last seen him. Now he looked permanently tired with his eyes half closed and whenever he spoke it sounded like he was straining his voice in desperation to be heard but despite all that, he still smiled to the children to keep them happy.

Gumi sat there and smiled too, making jokes and trying to keep the kids entertained but Luka knew she was really worried about Big Al, being a nurse and all it was her job to worry.

"I can't believe you brought me an angel flower!" Big Al said as Oliver handed his father the flower.

"We didn't mean to find it," Oliver said, beaming. "We were out for a walk and there it was, just there!"

"We saw this glowing from the distance and we were really really interested to see what it was," Ritsu explained.

"And then we found it!" Yuki finished with a flourish, waving her arms around like a music conductor.

"And because you're sick we brought it to you to make you feel better," Oliver said. "Do you feel better now?"

"Of course I do," Big Al said and he smiled warmly at Oliver but Luka could see the lie in his eyes.

It really made Luka want to cry, but she knew she couldn't. If Big Al was going to be strong and he was the one dying then she'd be strong to.

Luka still felt a lot better in the light of the angel flower and she wished that she felt like this all the time. It would make her feel happy and with her being happy, she could make others feel happy and that was what angels were supposed to do.

"You're such a good child, Oliver," Big Al said as he praised his son and ruffled his hair.

As Oliver grinned in delight of being praised Big Al started to cough. Luka looked at Gumi and Gumi looked worried but then Big Al managed to get a hold of himself and stooped coughing. Luka watched Gumi relax but she could still see the concern in her eyes.

But Big Al started coughing again. At first it was just petty little coughs that everyone got at some point but then he didn't stop. He ended up coughing violently and to Luka it sounded like he was going to be sick. His breathing ended up out of control and Luka was afraid he was going to drop dead there and then.

"Big Al? Big Al? Are you okay?" Gumi asked, starting to panic. "Big Al?"

"Daddy?" Oliver asked, not understanding what was going on.

Various machines that Luka had no idea what they were started beeping and making lots of noise so Luka looked over at Gumi with a panicked expression.

"Luka, take the kids outside and go get some one!" Gumi said.

Without hesitation Luka took the kids by their hands and pulled them out of the room.

"What's wrong with daddy? Is he going to be okay?" Oliver cried. "Is he going to die?"

"No no, he'll be fine," Luka lied and she felt really terrible for doing so."Just stay here and don't go inside, I'm gonna be right back."

With that Luka turned and sprinted down the corridor to go and get some one. But who was she supposed to go and get? She didn't know anyone else who worked in the infirmary apart from Gumi.

With no better place to go she ran to the mess hall, bursting into the room and nearly tripping over her feet. She looked up and saw Gakupo, feeling really glad he was still there.

"Luka?" Gakupo said. "What's wrong? Is everything all right?"

"I-I don't know," Luka said truthfully, being an angel, she didn't know much about sickness. "I-I think Big Al's in trouble! He's coughing like mad and everything's beeping and, oh, I don't know!"

"You think Big Al's in trouble?" Gakupo asked, suddenly looking alarmed. He turned around and motioned to some people. "All right, you guys get down there while I get Sweet Ann, got it?"

"Yes sir," the people chorused and they ran out of the room.

Luka stood there helplessly as Gakupo ran to the kitchens the came back with Sweet Ann. Together all three ran as fast as they could to the infirmary where Oliver, Yuki and Ritsu were all bawling extremely loudly.

"Oliver honey!" Sweet Ann exclaimed as she started to cry too and she ran up and wrapped her arms around her son. "Everything will be all right!"

Luka went up and wrapped her arms around Sweet Ann and Oliver in a feeble attempt to cheer them both up while Gakupo went over to Ritsu and Yuki and hugged them.

They spent an agonising time standing there, desperate to know what had happened. Eventually Gumi stepped outside, closing the door behind her.

"Is he okay?" Sweet Ann asked immediately.

Gumi looked at Sweet Ann for a second before slowly nodding. "He's sleeping."

"And will he wake up?" Sweet Ann asked.

Gumi slowly nodded again. "Although maybe not for some time, and maybe not for that long."

Sweet Ann looked miserably down at the floor and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "Can we see him?"

Gumi nodded and opened the door for Sweet Ann to go through. Sweet Ann picked up Oliver and held him tightly as she went inside to see her husband. Luka wanted to follow her but felt like it would be rude to so she stayed outside with the others. She peeked in though and saw how Big Al was now hooked up to various beeping machines that Luka just didn't understand. It was all so confusing.

Sweet Ann stood in there sobbing while Oliver cried to, making Luka want to cry but she reminded herself she was an angel and she was supposed to be here for the humans, despite what Miku said, so she had to be strong.

Something caught Luka's eye and she found herself looking at the Angel flower that lay by Big Al's bed. She frowned at it. Was it fair to have that flower that represented a glimmer of hope here right now when people had none? Maybe, it would bring them luck. It was needed.

* * *

Gakupo and Luka were sat in the mess hall slowly nibbling away at some food. They hadn't spoken much, just ate in silence.

Gakupo had told Sweet Ann to stay out of the kitchen for the rest of the day, to avoid the stress of working so she was currently in the entertainment room looking after the younger kids with Leon.

"I hope he'll be okay," Gakupo said, eventually breaking the silence.

"Who? Big Al?" Luka asked. "I hope he'll be okay too."

"He's a good man. Good men don't deserve to die," Gakupo said.

"Like you, you're a good man," Luka said. "You don't deserve to die either."

Gakupo looked up at Luka and smiled. "Thanks."

Luka looked up at him and smiled back but as their eyes met she felt herself blush and look down. No, she refused to feel like this!

"I-I need to go to the toilet," Luka stammered, quickly pushing herself to her feet. "I'll be right back."

Gakupo looked at her oddly as she turned and fled out of the room.

As soon as she was alone in the corridor she leant against the wall and banged her head against it. Why did she feel like this around Gakupo? She felt all warm inside and she felt like there were butterflies in her stomach waiting to burst out. Her heart always raced, even now it still was and her head seemed to feel dizzy when thinking about him. She would not feel like this! She refused to!

But was it so bad, feeling like this? It felt pretty good, didn't it? Was it so wrong to fall for someone, especially someone as kind and as caring as him?

Luka shook the thoughts out of her head. Yes it was. She couldn't get close to him or anyone in case they found out what she really was. Deep inside she knew she couldn't trust humans, not even these ones.

"I heard about Big Al, is he okay?" she heard someone ask and she looked around behind her.

Akaito stood there leaning against the opposite wall, staring at her.

Luka stared back silently.

"Are you going to answer me, then?" Akaito asked.

"He's fine." Luka muttered.

"Well, that's good news," Akaito said as he walked over to her.

"Oh leave me alone," Luka said, "I don't feel like speaking to you."

"Why? Because I'm a human and you're not? That's a bit harsh, isn't it?" Akaito said as he approached Luka and grabbed her wrist, pinning her against the wall.

"W-what? I don't understand!" Luka said, looking up at Akaito with wide eyes.

"I know what you really are, angel." Akaito spat in her face. "I'm going to kill you before you hurt any of us."

Luka stared up at him in fear and horror. How did he know what she was?

Suddenly he pulled out a gun from nowhere and held it against her forehead. "I'm not going to let you live."

His finger started to tighten around the trigger and Luka had no idea what to do. In a rush of panic she took a deep breath and screamed as loudly as she could. Akaito winced at the very high pitch of Luka's screamed which was just what she needed.

In that moment of his weakness she jammed her knee up into his crotch then pushed him away as she turned and ran down the corridor. Akaito grunted and held up his gun, aimed at her and shot. He missed Luka's body but hit her in the left shoulder instead. Luka screamed again as the force of the impact forced her to her knees.

She tried to move her arm but it wouldn't move. She couldn't even feel it.

Distracted by her arm she didn't realise Akaito had come up behind her. He grabbed her by her throat and forced her to the ground. Luka grunted, gasping for air as he choked her, her right arm flailing around trying to push him off her.

His hands tightened around her neck and Luka felt the oxygen being cut off to her brain. She felt her face going red as he continued to choke her.

Suddenly she felt him get off her and she gasped, plenty of oxygen filling up her lungs. She looked up just in time to see Gakupo through his fist into Akaito's face and knock him to the floor. Akaito got up and flung himself at Gakupo and the two guys fought for a bit buy Gakupo got the upper hand and beat Akaito, knocking him down and out.

When Akaito lay unconscious on the ground Gakupo rushed over to Luka and held her by the hand.

"Are you okay?" he asked her and he sounded so truly concerned that Luka's stomach seemed to fill with butterflies again.

Luka opened her mouth to speak but she didn't manage to form any words, instead she just nodded before blacking out, her hand becoming limp in his.

* * *

Gakupo stared down at the unconscious girl that lay on the floor in front of him. She looked so serene and pure lying there. But he wouldn't let that distract him.

There had been too many attacks today. First, the one on Big Al's health, now they all knew he was surely going to die, and now this one on Luka. What had made Akaito want to kill Luka all of a sudden, what had she done to deserve it?

Gakupo just shook his head and called out for help. Eventually some people came and dragged off Akaito's unconscious body to the dungeons. Gakupo would be questioning him when he woke up. Meanwhile he had to do something with Luka.

Letting go of her hand he scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the infirmary where he knew Gumi would be there to look after her.


	11. The Goddess' Second Plan

**-Author's Notes-**

**I only updated this twice in a row because I was asked but don't expect further updates in a while because I have other stuff I need to write!**

**Kouta xxx**

* * *

Chapter 11: The Goddess' Second Plan

Luka held up the black metal hand in front of her. There was nothing anyone could have done to save her arm. Apparently it would have been completely immobile for the rest of her life. So they exchanged it instead. Not Luka had a black metal arm instead of a normal flesh one.

It scared Luka slightly, the fact her arm was now made of metal. It was weird; she didn't actually have an arm anymore. Human technology was surely amazing.

"It will take you a while to get used to it," Gumi said as she watched Luka wave her new hand in front of her face.

Luka just nodded silently, knowing that should be true, but in all honesty the black metal arm seemed to already fit her perfectly, as if she had been born with a metal arm instead of one made of flesh.

Luka looked to the side and saw the angel flower that still sat there, shining as brightly as ever. Was that what made her feel so comfortable with the metal arm?

Looking down at the bed next to the flower Luka saw Big Al sleeping there. He'd only woken up once ever since what had happened to him, but it was only for a couple of seconds and he'd only briefly opened his eyes before closing them again. Not that Luka was awake when that had happened. Gumi had said it had happened when Luka was still unconscious.

It was a weird feeling, waking up in the infirmary in the hospital bed. It had never happened to Luka before, mainly because they didn't have hospitals in Heaven. Angels didn't tend to get sick.

Gumi came over holding out the brown jacket that Luka always wore (and had now grown on her). "Here you might want this. It has a bullet hole in the shoulder now and is stained with blood but you always wear it so I thought you'd want it.""

Luka looked at it and paled. Seeing the jacket in Gumi's hands she only just realised she wasn't actually wearing it. Luka looked over her shoulder at her back where you could visibly see her scars since the top she was wearing was backless.

Gumi handed out the jacket to Luka and Luka quickly pulled it on, immediately feeling safer when she had done. It was as if she was naked with out it.

"Wh-who saw me back?" Luka stammered.

"Only me, don't worry," Gumi said.

"You're not going to ask me anything, are you?" Luka asked.

Gumi shook her head. "No, that's rude. If you want to tell me, tell me in your own time. But, I suspect you know more then you put off through your amnesia."

"Okay, thank you," Luka muttered quietly, looking down at her lap. So had Gumi only seen partially through Luka's amnesia lie or through it all? Did she think that Luka was lying completely or just hiding something? Luka prayed, although not to Miku, that Gumi only saw partially through her lie and not through the whole of it.

All Luka knew was she was going to have to do some explaining later.

"People are going to be asking you a lot of questions when they find out you're now awake," Gum said, coming over and giving Luka a glass of water which she drank greedily.

"Are you going to ask me questions?" Luka asked.

Gumi just smiled and shook her head. "No, because then you'd just have to repeat your answers when Gakupo gets here and asks the exact same questions?"

Luka knew Gumi wanted to ask her questions though, it was obvious. She was probably most intrigued by the scars on her back and why they were there.

"Gakupo's going to question me?" Luka asked, feeling uncertain about being questioned. She felt like it was going to be impossible to keep her secret.

Gumi just laughed. "Yeah, just like you're questioning me now!"

Luka just looked down at her lap and sighed, her thoughts drifting to Akaito. Even though he was now apparently locked up in the jail cells Luka was still petrified by the thought of him. How had he known she was an angel? She'd been making sure she'd been wearing that horrible brown jacket (which had actually grown on her by now) so people never saw her back. Did something else give her away? Was her 'amnesia' not believable? Everyone else seemed to fall for it (exception of Lily but Gakupo had said not to worry about her). What ever it was that gave Luka away scared her. She didn't know what it was meaning she didn't know how to fix it meaning maybe more people could figure out she was an angel.

"Hey, are you all right?" Gumi asked as she noticed Luka was starting to get worked up over something.

"Huh, oh yeah," Luka said. "I was just thinking about Akaito trying to kill me."

"Well, don't, keep your mind of it, at least until the others get here," Gumi said as she tried to calm Luka down.

There wasn't much time for Luka to keep Akaito off her mind because at that moment the door opened and Gakupo walked in, followed by a very pissed off looking Lily.

Luka looked at the floor miserably, expecting them to start firing questions at her but instead Gakupo just walked over and hugged her.

"Are you feeling okay?" he asked her as he held her tightly.

"Y-yes, I'm fine," Luka replied.

"Good. How's your arm doing?" Gakupo let go of her and looked at her arm. Luka waved at him with her black metal hand to show it was fine and he smiled in relief.

"We're not here for personal chit-chat, Gakupo," Lily said and she narrowed her eyes at Luka. "We're here to ask questions."

"I was just making sure she was okay," Gakupo replied before turning back to Luka. "How's your neck?"

"My neck?"

Gakupo nodded and brushed her hair off her shoulders leaving her neck bare. You could still see the faint red marks on it left by Akaito. Luka froze at Gakupo's gently touch as he absent-mindedly stroked her skin.

"That looks like it still hurts," he whispered quietly.

"It does," Luka said honestly.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Gakupo said and he immediately removed his fingers from her neck.

Luka couldn't help but feel slightly upset about him taking his hand away; it was nice and soothing actually.

No, she would not think like that!

Lily coughed. "Questions?"

"Oh right, I nearly forgot," Gakupo said and he stood up straight as he looked down at Luka. "Do you know why Akaito attacked you?"

Luka just shook her head. "I have no idea; he just attacked me for no reason."

Luke could feel the guilt of her lie swallow her up from the inside. He attacked her because she was an angel. But how had he known. It still puzzled her.

"Well there has to be a motive behind his actions." Lily huffed and put her hands on her hips. "Did you piss him off or anything?"

"I-I don't know, maybe, but I don't know," Luka said.

Had her being an angel pissed him off? Did he try to kill her because she 'worked' for the Goddess? Would he not believe her if she said she was fallen? Would everyone else act this way if they found out she was an angel? Would they try to kill her? Would Gakupo, the kind caring person who was determined to look out for her, try to kill her?

All the questions swam through Luka's head and almost made her dizzy. It hurt, having so many unanswered questions. It hurt even more when she thought about then answer being 'yes' to every one of the questions.

Luka felt her body and her mouth start to tremble with fear as her breathing got out of control and she started taking quick sharp breaths.

"Hey, Luka, calm down, okay?" Gakupo said as he looked down at her with concern in his eyes.

"H-how can I c-calm down?" Luka asked as tears started to well up in her eyes and her voice came out in a squeak. "I didn't do anything to Akaito! He just attacked me! Why can't you believe me!"

"I do believe you Luka!" Gakupo said and he knelt down and hugged her again. "We just need to ask some questions, it's just Akaito isn't saying anything. Don't cry, I do believe you, honest! That's not a reason to cry."

Little did he know she wasn't crying about that, but rather because she feared he'd find out she was an angel and then he'd kill her.

But at least Akaito hadn't said anything.

Lily huffed and crossed her arms, glaring down at Luka. "So you honestly have no idea?"

"Honestly." Luka sniffed.

"Okay, well this was a waste of time." Lily just grumbled and stormed out of the room in her usual manner.

Gakupo just sighed.

"I suppose I have to go and sort her out," he said and he kissed Luka's forehead gently before getting up and following Lily out of the room.

Luka stared after him with wide eyes and lifted her right hand to her forehead where he had kissed her. She saw Gumi looking at her with a sly grin so Luka glared at her and quickly pulled her hand away.

"I think I'm okay to go now," Luka said to Gumi.

"Sure!" Gumi laughed.

Luka quickly got off the bed she was sitting on and ran to the door. Before she left though, she turned back to Gumi and pointed down at Big Al. "Look after him, okay?"

"I will," Gumi said.

Luka turned to leave again but then paused and turned back again. "And Gumi?"

"Yes, Luka?"

"C-can I talk to you later?" Luka asked.

"About what?" Gumi inquired.

"About, about, uh…" Luka said, thinking of a way of phrasing 'the scars on my back' without actually mentioning those words.

"The truth behind your amnesia?" Gumi suggested.

"Uh, yeah, that," Luka said.

"Sure, don't worry," Gumi said and she smiled kindly at Luka.

Luka nodded at Gumi to show her thanks then turned and ran out of the room. She wanted to confide in someone about everything, and Gumi being a doctor was the perfect person, because being a doctor meant you saved lives and didn't take them and Luka wanted hers saved instead of taken.

* * *

Miku was watching Luka again. Luka was sitting on the bed of the really sick man. Talking and laughing with the children. Could Miku do something to ruin that nice little happy moment? Well, Miku didn't have to because suddenly the man started coughing and Luka, in a panic, ran out to get help.

Miku laughed when she saw everyone crying. Seeing the humans' pain and sadness amused her because it showed her how pathetic they all were. Pathetic people deserved to die. But what was the fun in instant death? Torture was much more appealing.

After the man seemed to be okay Luka went to sit in with the so called mess hall with Gakupo. Miku could clearly see the attraction Luka had for the human male. It disgusted her. An angel falling for a human was the most disgusting thing. But, Miku didn't class Luka as an angel anymore, so it was okay.

Miku watched as Luka ran out of the room and stood alone in the corridor, beating herself up about falling for Gakupo. Aw, how sweet, she thought he'd kill her if he found out she was an angel!

Not.

Miku watched as Akaito walked down the corridor towards Luka. Miku smiled to herself. Here was it, the time she had been waiting for. Miku watched as Akaito fought Luka, shooting her in the shoulder and then moving on to choke her too.

Miku laughed, Luka was on the brink of death! But then suddenly Akaito was dragged off her by none other than Gakupo and soon Akaito lay on the floor unconscious.

Miku screamed in rage, letting out all of her anger.

"You failed me! You failed me!" she screeched over and over again. "You were supposed to kill her!"

Miku took several deep breaths and waited for her anger to subside before she started thinking clearly again. She was going to have to do something.

Miku took a deep breath and then forced herself to disappear, reappearing in front of Akaito, whom now sat in a jail cell.

"M-Miku!" he stammered when he saw her appear.

"You failed me!" she yelled at him. "If Luka doesn't die then she will destroy everything!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Akaito exclaimed.

"You'll have to try again," Miku said and she sniffed as she forced herself to cry so she could attack his empathetic side.

"But how? I can't when I'm locked in here?" Akaito asked her.

Miku just held up her hands and then built up energy around them. She absorbed the energy into her hands as if she were about to tear of an angels wings but instead, she walked to the bars of steel that held Akaito there and bent them back so there was a gap large enough for him to walk through.

"Go and kill her," she said, still keeping her voice sweet but lacing it with a demanding tone.

"I will," Akaito said immediately and he jumped up and ran through the gap.

"Oh, and Akaito?" Miku called.

"Yes?" Akaito asked as he turned back to face her.

Miku leant forward and whispered in his ear. "Do that okay?"

Akaito nodded then turned and ran away. Miku just watched him and then smiled and disappeared back to Heaven where she relaxed and watched him. This time, he should not fail.

* * *

Luka was walking absent-mindedly down the corridor, all sorts of thoughts (mainly negative ones) swimming around in her head. What was she going to do?

Suddenly someone ran passed her, nearly knocking her off her feet.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" Luka said as but the person seemed to frightened to care.

"There's a fire! There's a fire!" they babbled.

"Wait, a fire?" Luka asked, her eyes suddenly becoming wide in shock. "Where?"

"The entertainment room, it's on fire!" The person yelled and then ran away.

Luka stood still for just a fraction of a second then turned and sprinted down towards the entertainment room. She thought she had forgotten where it was but when se saw a large group of people hanging around in the corridor with flames metres ahead of them.

People were yelling and screaming, run around trying to get some help. Luka pushed through the screaming people in an attempt to find someone she recognised. Through the crowd she spotted Lola and Sonika so she pushed her was over and nearly collapsed into them.

"What happened?" Luka blurted as soon as they saw her.

"I don't know, one minute we were fine the next the whole place was on fire!' Sonika yelled, looking pretty terrified.

"We need to get this sorted out before the whole place burns down!" Lola yelled, not listening to her sister.

"Everyone, calm down!"

Everyone turned to face Gakupo who was standing there with Lily.

"All right, stop panicking and get the fire equipment, now!" Lily yelled and several people nodded and turned and ran away.

"What happened?" Gakupo asked, raising his voice over the loud chatter.

"Someone set the place on fire!" Lola and Sonika chorused.

"It was Akaito!" Leon said, appearing from nowhere. "I saw him, he set the place on fire!"

"But Akaito's locked up!" Gakupo said but it was at that moment some one ran up yelling about how Akaito was missing.

Gakupo swore loudly and turned to the three girls. "Stay back, okay?"

Suddenly Luka felt herself nearly being tackled to the floor and she looked around to see Sweet Ann clinging to her arm.

"He's still in there! He's still in there!" Sweet Ann wailed over and over again.

"Who is?" Luka asked.

"Oliver! Akaito has him! Oliver is still in there!"

Everyone gasped, looks of horror on their faces.

"We need to get him out!" Leon exclaimed.

Luka looked at the flames then at everyone who was standing there and looked back at the flames. Was this her fault? Did Akaito start the fire because he didn't kill Luka the first time? Surely no one would survive that fire. Someone had to rescue Oliver.

Luka looked at the flames then back at everyone before looking back at the flames again.

"I'll get him" she announced and before anyone had the chance to object she ran straight into the burning room leaving a group a yelling people behind her.


	12. Truth of the Angel

**-Author's Notes-**

**This is going to be the last update for a while as none of my fanfictions are likely to be updated through out November because I'm entering the NaNoWriMo with Kushina. So, I hope you can wait that long. In the meantime, enjoy this chapter with it's lovely little cliff hanger-ish ending ^^**

**Kouta xxx**

* * *

Chapter 12: Truth of the Angel

Luka raised her arm in front of her face to protect her eyes from the glare of the flames. She looked around the room only being able to see fire, fire and more fire. It was boiling hot in there and Luka felt like she was going to die if she didn't get out in time.

She ran passed the flames calling out Oliver's name, waiting for him to reply. Eventually she heard him call back, only to then hear him scream and stop making any sort of sounds.

Luka started to panic and made her way through the flames, eventually stumbling upon Akaito who was holding an unconscious Oliver by the scruff of his neck.

"What did you do to him?" Luka demanded, dreading the fact he may not be unconscious.

"I only knocked him out, no worries," Akaito said as he grinned at Luka.

"Put him down!" Luka yelled. "He's only a child! What has he ever done to you?"

"Nothing, I was just planning to use him as bait," Akaito said simply. "I knew you would come in to save him, being the perfect little angel you are."

"H-how do you know I'm an angel?" Luka stammered, as she demanded to know.

"You're Goddess told me!" Akaito said and he sounded slightly hysterical. "She told me you're evil! She told me you needed to die!"

Luka stared at him with a look of horror on her face. Miku told him? But then that meant Miku knew she was still alive! Still, Luka didn't have time to worry about that, she had to rescue Oliver.

"Just put Oliver down, he's done nothing to you!" Luka yelled.

"Fine, if you really want me to," Akaito said and he threw Oliver into the flames.

"Oliver!" Luka yelled and she ran over to where Akaito had thrown the young boy but before she could reach him Akaito grabbed her and held her back.

"You're not going anywhere!" he hissed in her ear.

"Let me go!" Luka screamed and she thrashed about trying to get away from Akaito.

She lifted up her arm and somehow managed to hit him in the head making him loosen his grip on her slightly so she twisted around so she was facing him and glared up at him before pushing at him and breaking away. Akaito glared back at her then reached a hand out towards her and grabbed a fist full of her hair before she had the chance to run away. He yanked her head backwards before throwing her to the floor.

"There's no point in trying to rescue Oliver, you're going to die here so you can't rescue him," Akaito said.

"Oh yeah? Try me," Luka muttered as she pushed herself to her feet, rubbing the back of her head.

Akaito shook his hand that was full of strands of Luka's hair then rolled up his sleeves before pulling out a knife from nowhere. That was unfair, him getting a weapon while Luka got none. At least it wasn't a gun he had.

He came running towards Luka, slashing the knife through the air. Luka yelped and stumbled backwards as she dodged his attacks. As he lunged towards her she slipped to the side and he stumbled forwards and crashed into the wall in front of him. He grunted and charged at her again but this time when she stepped out of the way she slipped behind him and pushed him to the floor. He landed with a grunt and then turned around and grabbed Luka by the ankle and tugged hard sending her crashing to the floor.

Luka winced as her head wacked against the burning ground. Akaito started to crawl over so Luka quickly scrambled to her feet and ran away before he could get to her. He grumbled and pushed himself to his own feet before running after her. Unfortunately he was faster than her so he easily caught her.

"You're going to die here, right now," he said as he held up his knife to Luka's throat.

Luka gulped as she looked up at him then looked down at the floor and sighed. But, as she looked down, she saw a glimpse of her hand, her black metal one. Surely that could be useful.

"Sorry, but I'm not dying to die today," she said simply as she raised her metal arm and with all the force she could hit Akaito in the side of the head with it.

It seemed to do the trick because Akaito crumpled to the ground unconscious. As soon as he did so Luka ran over to where Oliver was still lying and swiftly picked him up before running out of the fire.

"Luka!" Gakupo yelled as Luka came stumbling out of the flames.

Luka fell to her knees as she coughed, still holding Oliver in her arms.

"Oliver!" Sweet Ann squealed as she ran over and took Oliver from Luka and cradled him in her own arms. "Oh Oliver!"

Luka looked up to see the woman sobbing as she cradled her child. Oliver had terrible burns all over his face and body.

"I-is he alive?" Luka whispered.

Gakupo walked over and put a finger next to Oliver's neck to check his pulse as Sweet Ann wept and then eventually nodded silently and Luka sighed in relief.

"Where's Akaito?" Lily asked, standing there with her hands on her hips.

"Left in there unconscious," Luka said in reply.

"You left him in there?" Lily exclaimed with disgust in her voice. She grumbled and started to march towards the flames.

"Wait, Lily, what are you doing?" Gakupo asked in alarm.

"Akaito may have started this fire but he doesn't deserve to burn in it," Lily hissed.

"But Oliver nearly died because of him!" Luka retorted.

"So? He's still one of my men, I will not let him die unlike you did you heartless bitch," Lily spat and she stormed into the flames with her head held high in confidence.

Luka sat there with her mouth gaping. Heartless bitch? Did Lily really just call her that? Was it true? Luka wasn't being very angelic; she had left him to die in there. She wanted to help the people, not be the reason they all died!

Without a second thought she got up and ran back into the fire.

"What are you doing here?" Lily yelled as she saw Luka.

"I came to help you with Akaito," Luka said. "Like you said, he doesn't deserve to burn."

"I can do with out your help," Lily growled.

"Well, I'm helping anyway," Luka said.

Luka and Lily walked over to where Akaito was lying on the floor unconscious. Lily picked him up by one arm well Luka picked him up by the other and together they carried him out of the fire between them.

"We have him," Lily said as they emerged into everyone's view.

"Good," Gakupo said and he came to take Akaito from them but as he did so his hand brushed against Luka's metal arm and he grunted as he snatched his hand away.

"What is it," Luka asked in confusion.

"You're arm is burning!" Gakupo complained. "I suppose it is metal and has been in a fire."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Luka said, not really knowing why she was apologizing but then she saw the burns that had now appeared on Gakupo's hand and she winced.

Gakupo took Akaito from Luka and Lily being very careful as he did as not to get burned by Luka's arm again. Then, in deadly silence, they all made their way to the infirmary.

* * *

Luka was yet again sat in the infirmary while Gumi insisted on fussing about her.

Some one had come and told them all the fire had eventually been put out but the corridor was a bit off a mess and was pitch black with soot. It was also safe to say that there wasn't much of an entertainment room left and now there was just a gaping hole in the wall.

Luka looked around the room at all the people that were here to be healed. Big Al was still asleep in his bed, looking peaceful despite the fact he was on the verge of death. Oliver was in his own bed with bandages around his face since he had been burned pretty badly. Meanwhile, Sweet Ann sat between Big Al's and Oliver's beds silently sobbing to herself. Akaito was unconscious in another bed too, also being pretty badly burned. He had been drugged up quite a bit to make sure he wouldn't wake up. Lily sat on the edge of another bed with icepacks held to various places where she too had been burned, although not very badly, and seemed to be in the depths of a serious conversation with Gakupo who had a bandage around his hand from where he had touched Luka's arm. Gumi meanwhile was making it her personal mission to fuss over Luka.

"Honestly, I'm fine," Luka protested. "Really, focus on the others, they need help unlike me."

"Bu that's what I'm worried about," Gumi said. "Everyone came her vaguely injured and you're just perfectly fine, nothing being wrong with you."

It wasn't Luka's fault angels healed quickly. But Luka was sure her healing powers didn't work so much now she was down on Earth. She stole a glance at the angel flower that was still next to Big Al's bed. She was surprised it hadn't started to wilt yet. Was that just supplying her constant power now? It felt like it.

"Well, I'm just lucky," Luka said, wanting to get off the subject of why she was perfectly fine. "Can I go now?" Luka didn't really fancy staying in here any longer.

"I suppose," Gumi said.

"Thanks," Luka said as she stood up to go.

"Do you still want to talk later?" Gumi asked. "About your, uh, amnesia."

"Uh, no, it's okay," Luka said and she started to leave.

"Where do you think you're going Miss Luka," Gakupo said putting his hands on his hips. "Don't think you can leave while I'm still here because your arm burnt my hand." He waved at her with his bandaged hand.

Luka waved back with her black metal hand. "I like my arm, I think it's cool."

"In your opinion," Gakupo said before he smiled at her. "You can run along now."

Luka nodded. "Just look after these guys."

She looked from Akaito to Oliver to Big Al, her eyes catching sight of the angel flower. Suddenly an idea popped into her head from nowhere.

"I will, don't worry," Gakupo said. "As long as you go and help out the people who are sorting out the corridor."

"Yes sir!" Luka said as she grinned before turning and running away.

* * *

It was midnight now as Luka snuck through the corridors ready to execute her plan. Her face was screwed up though in discomfort as she was walking around in the darkness and she really hated the dark.

She found herself standing outside the door to the infirmary. Looking all around her she saw no one coming so she silently opened the door and slipped inside before closing the door behind her.

She was met with the loving warm glow of the angel flower and she couldn't help but smile. Hopefully it would help her tonight. She looked at Big Al in his bed then at Oliver in his own. Akaito wasn't in here anymore; he had been taken out and put back in the jail. Carefully she plodded over to Big Al's bed and then held her hands out above him.

"You're…not g-going…to…kill me…are…y-you?"

Luka looked down and just managed to not squeal in surprise. She had no idea Big Al was actually awake! Every one of his word sounds like they were a huge burden to say and his voice sounded so painful.

"No, I'm not," Luka said as she briefly looked over to the angel flower.

Very very slowly Big Al looked over at the angel flower to before looking back to Luka with his dead eyes. "Y-you're….an….angel….aren't you?"

Luka looked down at him in surprise, not really having thought he'd guess. She just nodded.

"I thought…so," Big Al said. "Have…you…come to…heal…m-me?"

"Yes, I have," Luka said. "And that angel flower is going to give me the power to do it."

Big Al just shook his head. "P-please…help Oliver…not me. I…want you…to…help Oliver."

Luka looked over to where Oliver slept in his bed and then at Big Al before shaking her head.

"Why not?" Big Al asked looking up at her in a distressed manner.

"He needs a father more than he needs an eye," Luka said. "Yes it will be hard for him to live with all those horrible burns but just imagine how devastated he would be if you died?"

Big Al looked up at Luka then managed a small but painful looking smile. "Okay, since you put it that way."

Luka just smiled back down at him then closed her eyes and held out her hands again. She thought about healing Big Al. She knew she could do it, she just needed the power to do so. She thought carefully, focusing on the angel flower too. She needed its power.

Suddenly she felt warm energy flow through her. She had no idea where it came from she just knew it made her feel powerful. She opened her eyes and looked down at her hands to see they were emitting a soft glow. She grinned. It was working!

Soon the glow from her hands faded but as they did so, so did the light of the flower, leaving the room in darkness. Luka forced herself to stay calm and fumbled around for a light switch. She found one and switched it on then looked over at Big Al.

He was sitting up and rubbing his eyes as if it was the morning and he had just woken up.

"Are you okay?" Luka asked as she came over.

Big Al nodded. "Actually I feel fine! Just really groggy though."

"Y-you mean it worked?" Luka asked.

"I think so," Big Al mumbled.

Luka ran over and hugged him. "I'm so glad!"

Big Al just laughed. "Yeah but I think I need some sleep I feel really tired."

"Okay," Luka said and she let go of him. "I'll leave you to it. I'll see you in the morning."

"See you in the morning," Big Al said and he waved at Luka as she left.

Little did Luka know that Lily was walking down the corridor. Lily was having trouble sleeping. She just couldn't stop thinking about the fire that had happened. As she had been walking along she had seen Luka walking around too. Lily had frowned and followed Luka, watching her as she slipped into the infirmary.

She watched as Luka left the infirmary looking really pleased of herself and walked away. Lily frowned and looked at the closed infirmary door. She frowned to herself. What had Luka done in there? She hadn't done anything bad had she? After a couple of minutes Lily ran over to the infirmary door as silently as she could and slipped inside herself.

"Luka? Have you come back?" she heard Big Al ask.

Lily quickly switched the light on. "No, it's me, Lily."

She looked at Big Al who lay in his bed looking like he was attempting to go to sleep. But he didn't look like he was on the verge of death like he did a couple of hours ago, he didn't even look sick!

"You're supposed to be dying!" Lily exclaimed.

"Supposed to be dying?" Big Al asked. "Don't you think that sounds a little harsh?"

Lily just stared at him. But something else in the corner of her eye caught her attention. It was the angel flower but instead of being white and emitting a powerful glow that shone everywhere it was dull and black and withering.

"What happened here?" Lily demanded to know. "Why was Luka here?"

"Um," Big Al said but that was all he managed to say because Lily had turned and stalked out of the room.

She ran down the corridor in the way she had seen Luka go. She kept running as she searched for her and then eventually she saw her.

"Stop right there!" Lily called out.

Luka turned around and saw Lily running towards her. She had been feeling so happy but now that feeling just crumbled away. This couldn't be good.

"What did you do?" Lily demanded.

"What did I do?" Luka asked, feeling confused.

"Yeah, to Big Al, what did you do?" Lily demanded again.

Luka stared at Lily. She knew about Big Al. Luka decided it was best to play dumb. "I don't know what your talking about."

"I saw you go into the infirmary," Lily hissed. "I saw you come out. I went in after you and Big Al was perfectly fine while the angel flower was dying. What did you do?"

"I-I didn't do anything!" Luka said becoming scared.

Lily was silent for a moment. "You healed him, didn't you?"

"I what?"

"You healed him, didn't you?!" Lily said and she grabbed Luka and thrust her against the wall.

Luka winced as her back slammed against the wall. Where her scars were still really hurt.

Lily looked at Luka then down at Luka's shoulders as if she were staring through her with x-ray vision and examining her back. She looked back up and met Luka's eyes again. She notice a light switch behind Luka's head and she leant over and flicked it and the lights in that certain part of the hall way lit up. Then Lily looked back at Luka again.

"Take off your jacket."

"Why?" Luka asked.

"I said take off your jacket!" Lily hissed and she grabbed Luka's jacket and pulled it of herself, only to find herself staring at the two long scars on Luka's back.

"I-I was right," Lily whispered. "You're an angel!"

Luka stared at Lily with a look of pure horror on her face. Then she quickly snatched her jacket from Lily before turning and fleeing down the corridor.


	13. Secrets Revealed

**-Author's notes-**

**So I can't be bothered to complete my NaNaWriMo story since I got bored of it, so Kushina and I are going back to our normal routine of fanfictions. I hope you like this update!**

**Kouta xxx**

* * *

Chapter 13: Secrets revealed

After Luka had run away Lily just stood there dumbfounded. Luka was an angel, the thoughts just kept spinning through her head at a hundred miles per hour. She couldn't believe it. She really couldn't.

Although at least she was right about one thing. Luka was an angel therefore she couldn't be trusted.

Lily should have ran after Luka and caught her and stopped her from doing any angel type things. She should have made sure the rest of the DD was safe from evil. That was what she should have done. But she didn't. She couldn't because she was still too dumbstruck.

The morning. That would be the time when Lily confronted Luka about it. When Lily had some sleep and could focus better. The first time Lily saw Luka the next day would be the time that Luka's facade of being a pure hearted person with amnesia would come crashing down around her. Luka was safe until then but only then.

Still wandering around lost in her thoughts Lily stumbled back to bed, wondering what would be the best way to ruin Luka.

* * *

In the morning Gumi was stood worried by Luka's bed, wondering what was up with her. Gumi had gone to sleep with Luka above her being her normal safe but when Gumi had woken up Luka was in a pure panicked frenzy over something she wasn't spilling.

"Luka, are you okay?" she asked, unable to mask the concern in her voice.

Luka didn't reply, she just sat there hidden in her bed with the duvet pulled all the way up above her head. She didn't want to look at anyone, she couldn't look at anyone. She was so scared to even leave this room. Lily knew what she was now and that scared Luka greatly because Lily absolutely hated Luka and would obviously use that knowledge against Luka.

"Luka, are you listening to me?" Gumi asked and she came over and lifted up a corner of Luka's duvet and peered underneath.

Luka sat there shaking violently in fear. She looked at Gumi who genuinely seemed worried for her. "Yes, I'm listening to you."

"What's wrong?" Gumi asked kindly. "You can tell me, it doesn't matter what it is, it'll be easier to tell someone and get it off your chest."

Luka stared at Gumi. She couldn't tell Gumi, she couldn't tell anyone.

"N-nightmare," she stammered, the lies slipping easily out of her mouth. She hated living down amongst the humans. She had never lied before now she was a master of it. She hated it.

"Aw, Luka, just remember nightmare's aren't real," Gumi said. "You'll be fine, honestly."

Little did Gumi know that the nightmare Luka had last night had been definitely real.

"So, shall we go?" Gumi asked. "Gakupo will be waiting for us in the mess hall."

Luka didn't want to go. She didn't want to leave this room in fear of bumping into Lily. She wanted to stay in the sanctuary of Gumi's room. But, despite all of that, Luka slowly pulled back her duvet and slipped down to the floor and then slowly got dressed. She had to act normal, she couldn't look suspicious. Besides, it would be better to face Lily and get it over with then living in fear.

So off they went to the mess hall to meet Gakupo. Once they were there they got their food and slipped down onto the seats at the same table Gakupo sat at and were once again joined by Sonika.

Lily wasn't there. Luka was safe for now.

Luka just nibbled at her food silently while Gakupo, Gumi and Sonika chatted away like normal. Gakupo gave her an odd look when he realised she wasn't speaking and opened his mouth as if he was going to ask something but Gumi whispered in his ear and he nodded and closed his mouth again and didn't ask Luka anything.

"So, how are you guys doing?" Sweet Ann asked as she came over and sat at one of the spare seats at the table.

"We're fine, how are you? Are you okay?" Gakupo asked her and everyone at the table knew that translated to 'How are you feeling about Big Al and Oliver?'

That suddenly reminded Luka, Big Al was okay! She had completely worried about him in her fear of Lily discovering she was an angel! Luka was about to suggest to Sweet Ann to go and check on Big Al and Oliver so then she'd find Big Al alive and well but she had no need to.

"Ann! Ann!" Leon called and he came running over to the table in a flurry of hand movements. "You have to come and see! You have to come and see!"

"See what?" Sweet asked in confusion.

"It's Big Al! You have to come and see!" Leon said and he attempted to pull Sweet Ann to her feet.

A look of panic crossed Sweet Ann's face as she assumed the worst but then she looked passed Leon and a huge smile broke over her face. Everyone turned to see what she was looking at and they all saw Big Al standing perfectly fine in the doorway to the mess hall with a grin on his face. He was holding Oliver in his arms to who shared just as big a grin. Oliver was still bandages up but he didn't seem to care.

Sweet Ann just burst into tears and ran up to Big Al and flung her arms around him. She sobbed tears of happiness into his shoulder before bending down and giving Oliver a kiss on the forehead too. She didn't seem shocked that Big Al had been an inch from death the day before and was completely alive now; she was just overwhelmed with joy.

Luka just watched the happy reunion with a small secret smile. This was her doing. It felt good to know that she had made some one happy.

Meanwhile everyone was staring at Big Al with their mouths gaping open.

"B-but you were dying!" Gumi stammered, completely confused by this medically impossible thing that had happened.

Big Al just laughed and went back to hugging Sweet Ann. "I know I was, but I just woke up today and I was fine. It was a miracle."

He looked up and met Luka's eyes and smiled a secret and knowing smile before he mouthed the words 'thank you'. Luka just smiled back and mouthed the words 'you're welcome'.

"Where is she?" A sharp voice cut through the room and then Luka stiffened with fear. Lily had stormed into the room. She hadn't even batted an eyelash at Big Al standing on his own two feet.

"Where's who?" Gakupo asked as he pulled his confused gaze away from Big Al, Sweet Ann and Oliver.

"Luka? Where is she?" Lily demanded.

Gakupo didn't say anything but he glanced over at where Luka sat not that far away from him. Lily followed his gaze and saw Luka sitting there and then her face turned red with anger and she stormed towards where Luka sat. Luka scrambled off her chair, knocking it over backwards as she did so and then scurried away, keeping her fearful eyes on Lily.

"I haven't done anything!" Luka cried. "I haven't done anything wrong! Just leave me alone!"

Gakupo watched as tears started to poor from Luka's eyes. "What is this about, Lily?"

Lily just ignored him as she also ignored Luka's cried and just stormed over, grabbing Luka by the hair and violently yanking her head towards her so she could hiss directly in her face. "You are a traitorous bitch. I am not letting you stay here!"

Luka cried out again and yelped as Lily grabbed her by the hair, pulling some of the strands out. You could clearly hear the fear in her voice when she screamed, "I haven't done anything! I haven't done anything!"

"Lily, let her go!" Gakupo demanded. He would have pulled Lily off Luka but he had personal rules about man handling a woman.

"Tell them! Tell them what you are!" Lily screamed in Luka's face. Unlike Luka's voice, she didn't have clear fear, but anger was leaking out in floods.

Luka just cried in fear and pain and didn't answer. Lily just threw her to the floor where she landed with a painful thump. Lily didn't say anything else she just pulled of Luka's jacket and threw it to the side before putting her foot against Luka's neck to keep her on the floor.

"You see those scars on her back?" Lily yelled out. "Those are the scars from her wings, her _angel_ wings! This bitch is an angel; she works for the Goddess, the very person we're fighting against!"

There was a loud gasp from the people who were watching. Luka's face blazed red as she was crouched on the floor crying. While Lily was distracted by yelling out to the room though Luka rolled away, causing Lily to stumble backwards. Lily caught her footing and Luka scrambled to her feet and ran away, tears still streaming from her face.

"I'm not evil! I'm not evil!" Luka cried, her voice becoming hoarse. "Why can't you believe me when I say that?"

"How can we believe the word of someone from Heaven?" Lily demanded.

"Because it's the truth!" Luka cried and she turned to Gakupo who was just staring at her blankly as if he didn't know what to think. "You'll believe me, right?"

"I-I don't know," Gakupo said, shaking his head in confusion.

"Please, you have to believe me!" Luka sobbed feeling herself quickly become hysterical.

"How can we believe the things you spout?" Lily spat. "For all we know they're lies!"

Suddenly something flipped inside Luka, like a rusty switch someone finally decided they should turn on. Lying? She wasn't lying! Luka had been lying the whole time she was there apart from that very moment! She wasn't going to stand for it. No more lying. No more weak pathetic Luka either. Luka was sick of not being able to stick up for herself and cowering away. She had fallen down here because of the humans! It was their fault she was here and they just didn't appreciate her. If that was the way things were going to go and if Lily wanted an evil angel then Luka would be that evil angel.

She turned to face Lily. Tears were still streaming down her face but she held her mouth in a firm line. Well, firm-ish because her lips were still wobbling slightly but she would let that get to her. She wasn't going to be weak anymore. So she wiped her tears away, determined to be strong and marched up to Lily, grabbed her by the front of her shirt and yelled in the blonde's face.

"How _dare_ you call me evil!" Luka yelled, letting out all the pain and sorrow and fear that had been locked up inside her until the very moment. "How dare you! I refuse to be associated with the evil bitch of a goddess! She's evil just pure bloody evil! I'll have you know she sent me down here for wanting to help you humans and look at what I get! She tore my wings off because I wanted to help you humans. My wings! _Wings_! The most important things for an angel! She took away who I was! She tried to_ kill_ me!"

Lily was staring at her with a slightly gobsmacked expression as if she didn't expect Luka to explode like that. No, not if, definitely. She definitely wouldn't have expected Luka to explode like that.

"It still hurts," Luka said, her voice beginning to crack and fade, all the malice evaporating. Tears started to fall from her eyes again. "It still hurts. Every day it hurts so badly. The pain's unbearable. It's horrible. Every day it feels like my back is going to explode. I hate it, I hate it.

Luka was crying again now. Her grasp loosened on Lily and she just stood there and cried. Lily took advantage of Luka's loose grasp and hit her hand away and glared at her.

"Don't touch me!" she yelled. "I don't want to be contaminated with your...your heavenliness! And I don't care if you have a sob story! You're still an angel, it makes no difference."

"I believe her. I know she's a good person," Gakupo said, stepping forward to defend Luka. Luka just smiled at him gratefully.

"I believe her too. Why else would she heal me?" Big Al asked. "If she was evil she would have let me die."

"But she didn't heal Oliver and he's only a child!" Lily said clearly becoming frustrated. "Where's the kindness in that?"

"Oliver would prefer to have scars over his face then not have a daddy, isn't that right, Oliver?" Luka asked.

"Yep!" Oliver squealed. "Daddy says that all the girls will like me now because the scars show I'm a man!"

Big Al just smirked as Sweet Ann rolled her eyes and Luka gave Lily a 'see, I'm right' look. Lily though was still frustrated.

"What about Akaito?" Lily asked. "Why would he want to kill you? He obviously knew you were evil!"

"Well, he was obviously thick headed and arrogant like you then." Gumi huffed from the other side of the room. "Luka is perfectly good."

No, Miku had contaminated his thoughts. Luka thought best not to say that out loud. If they all knew they'd all be scared Miku was going to target them next. Who knew who else she could contaminate?

"Lily, face it, you've lost," Gakupo said. "Just give up."

"No! I'm not giving up!" Lily yelled, on the brink of being hysterical. "Keep her here if you must but don't come running to me when she brings a whole lot of trouble! I'll go ask Akaito what he thinks. He'll stick up for me!"

With those words Lily turned around and stormed out of the room. There was an awkward moment of silence after Lily had left before everyone turned and stared at Luka.

"So you're an angel, huh?" Gakupo asked and Luka nodded. "Well, no wonder why you never tasted beans on toast! I guess the whole amnesia thing was a lie."

"Uh, yeah, it was." Luka admitted, looking shamefully down at the floor. "I'm sorry about that."

"It makes sense why you're scared of the dark now!" Gumi said. "Obviously you've spent your whole life up in Heaven where all the light is."

"Yeah, I have," Luka said.

"Oh, and I presume angles don't wear bras and stuff because you said you've never worn one!" Gumi said. "Did you actually wear anything up there?"

Luka brushed bright red, wishing Gumi hadn't said that. "Y-yeah, we wore stuff. We do have dignity; we do cover ourselves up. We just didn't wear b-bras because our wings would get in the way!"

"Oh Gumi you do have to ask the most awkward of questions," Gakupo said as he shook his head.

"Well it's not like she'd look bad wearing nothing," Big Al said causing Sweet Ann to hit him across the head.

"Best not to say that type of things when standing next to your wife!" She said as she hit him again.

"Ow! Ow! Domestic violence!" Big Al complained. "What not to show off to the children!"

Oliver just laughed and hit his dad too making everyone else just laugh.

"My turn to ask a question! My turn!" Sonika said jumping up and down in the air. "What is it like to fly?"

"It was pretty cool. Feeling the wind on my face and the air whooshing passed my wings made me feel free," Luka said. "But I can't fly anymore."

"Aw, don't feel upset," Gakupo said, give her a hug to cheer her up.

Luka was about to say something in return when Lily came sprinting back into the room.

"What is it now?" Gakupo grumbled, expecting another hate on Luka speech.

Lily just stared at them all in horror before saying, "Akaito's dead!"


	14. Friends and Rebels

**-Author's Notes-**

**Sorry it took forever to update! I was really busy then I lost the chapter and had to re write it! I hope you like it!**

**Kouta xxx**

* * *

Chapter 14: Friends and Rebels

Lily had been walking in the direction on the jail cells in a huff. Luka was evil, Luka was evil and nothing was going to change her mind about that. But was she really evil or was this just Lily's jealousy in the fact that Gakupo liked Luka more than he liked Lily? Lily shook her head. No, Luka was evil and that was definitely right. Everyone else would find out sooner enough and they'd all pay dearly for it.

Lily demanded to be let through to see Akaito. The men guarding the corridor to the cells just nodded briskly and stepped aside, letting her pass, knowing that they'd be in a lot of trouble if they didn't, especially considering she was in a really bad mood. That always made matters worse.

Lily just grumbled to herself, snatched the keys to Akaito's cell from the guards and stormed over to where she knew he was being kept. Suddenly she heard screaming coming from that direction and she frowned then picked up her pace, running over to his cell.

When she reached it she stared in shock. Through the bars she could see a teal haired girl with large white wings standing next to Akaito who's looked at Lily with a pained face. Was this another angel? Lily looked at the girl who was just simply looking back at Lily. She had her arm held out in front of her so Lily looked to where it was held out to and gasped. The girl had her arm thrust straight through Akaito's stomach, her hand dripping with blood. Lily stood there with a look of horror on her face, not even sure what to do. The girl just looked at Lily and grinned then pulled her hand away, Akaito just crumpling to the floor. Lily took a step back, afraid she was going to be next but the teal haired girl just laughed and there was a sudden flash of light, forcing Lily to close her eyes shut. When Lily opened them again the girl was gone.

Lily stood there in shock for a couple of seconds then ran to the cell door, shoving the key in the lock to open it. She struggled with the key, her rush to get inside causing her to put it in the lock wrongly but she eventually managed to get the door open and she ran and knelt by Akaito's side, grabbing his shoulder and pulling him round to face her.

"Akaito? Akaito? Are you okay?" Lily asked, knowing it was a useless question but she had to ask.

"T-tell...Luka...I'm s-sorry. I-I...was wrong." Akaito coughed and then his body became limp and his head flopped to the side.

Lily didn't know what to do she just stared in horror down at Akaito's dead body. His blood was now covering her clothes and her hands. After sitting there for a useless moment she struggled to her feet and then sprinted out if the cell. The guards looked at her oddly as she ran passed, wondering what one Earth had happened. Eventually she ended up back in the mess hall.

"What do you want now?" Gakupo asked grumpily when she burst through the doors.

"Akaito's dead!" She blurted.

* * *

Gakupo, Luka, Gumi and Lily were now all stood over Akaito's dead body.

"Do you know how he died?" Gakupo asked.

"There was an angel here; she had shoved her hand through him!" Lily exclaimed and they all stared down at the gaping hole in Akaito's stomach.

"An angel?" Gakupo asked.

Lily nodded. "She had long teal hair. I didn't get much of a look at her because she just disappeared in a flash of light."

"L-long teal hair?" Luka asked, the blood draining from her face.

"Luka, what's wrong?" Gakupo asked, ducking his head so he was at eye level with her.

"It must have been Miku," Luka explained.

"Who's Miku?" Gumi asked.

"The Goddess who stole your light," Luka said quietly.

"You mean the very person I just saw kill Akaito is the Goddess?" Lily asked her eyes wide in either surprise or fear. Luka couldn't tell what.

"Yes, the very Goddess that tore my wings off and sent me down here!" Luka said.

Lily frowned and looked away. After a moment she turned on her heel and swiftly walked out of the room.

"What's up with her?" Gumi asked.

Luka had a feeling that Lily was in a mood again because of her so she turned to Gakupo and Gumi and said, "I'm going to see if she's all right."

"Luka!" Gakupo called but Luka had already run out of the cell and out after Lily, eventually catching up with her along the corridor.

"What are you doing here?" Lily asked grumpily, not being bothered to turn to face Luka.

"I just came to see if you were all right," Luka said.

"I just saw your stupid Goddess kill a man!" Lily blurted. "Do you think I'm all right?"

"No, that was a stupid question," Luka said. "I'm sorry."

"So you should be." Lily muttered.

"So, are you going to believe me now, about the Goddess casting me out and all?" Luka asked.

Lily's mouth twisted as she thought carefully. Soon she muttered a very irritable, "Yes." She sighed. "I'm sorry; it's just that I want the best for the DD. I suppose I just hated you because I thought you were a threat or something."

"It's okay, really," Luka said with a smile. "I don't mind. If I was in your position I probably would have done the same thing."

"Really?"

"Really."

Lily was silent for a second then she spoke again. "Akaito told me to tell you he was sorry. He said he was wrong."

Luka was silent and then she whispered. "I bless your spirit and I forgive you, Akaito, you were only thinking of doing the best. I forgive you."

"I, uh, bless you too." Lily said and after a moments silence she looked at Luka and said, "I suppose I've also been a bit jealous."

"Jealous about what?" Luka asked in confusion but then her eyes widened in realisation. "You're jealous about Gakupo! You think he likes me!"

"Not think, I know he likes you, it's obvious," Lily said. "It's unfair. I've liked him ever since I can remember."

"I suppose I'm sorry," Luka said and she smiled at Lily.

"I don't know what you're smiling at." Lily muttered. "I don't even know why I'm admitting this to you."

"Well, sometimes it's easier to admit to a stranger than it is to people you've known for a long time," Luka said and she linked her arm through Lily's. "But I think, if we put our differences aside we could be really good friends. Now, come on, let's go."

"Wait, what?" Lily asked and she had no option but let Luka drag her away.

When Luka was dragging Lily down the corridor she saw Gumi and Gakupo walk out of the corridor that lead to the jail cells. The two guards were with them, carrying a stretcher with a cover over it. You could see a body shape underneath it.

"There you are, we were wondering where you guys had gone!" Gakupo said and then he noticed Luka with her arm linked through Lily's. "Since when were you two friends?"

"Since now." Luka smiled.

"We're going to burn Akaito's body." Gumi interjected, pointing to the stretcher that the guards were carrying away."It's only going to be us there though. I don't think anyone else would want to be there."

Luka and Lily just nodded and then soon they were all stood outside in the dark. They had built a small funeral pier, laying Akaito's body on top of it and then they stood there watching it burn.

"I bless your spirit." Luka whispered again and she looked up at the dark sky.

Miku was going to pay for this. She was going to pay for taking an innocent man, corrupting him and killing him. Miku was going to pay for everything she had done. Luka was going to make sure of it.

* * *

Miku walked through Heaven slowly so that everyone could take a look at her. They all stared at her hand that she held by her side that happened to be covered completely in blood, leaving a trail of the red liquid behind her. Miku had a sly smile on her face and her eyes were also squinted in a sly way as she slipped through Heaven.

"Miku, my Goddess, what happened?"

Miku turned and saw Meiko standing there. "What happened? Oh, nothing, I just killed a useless person."

Meiko's eyes narrowed, not in a sly way like Miku's but more in an angry way. This made Miku smirk, knowing how unpleasant Meiko thought this was. Meiko didn't say anything though. She stayed silent.

"Is there something you want to tell me, Meiko?" Miku asked.

"No, there isn't," Meiko said and she turned and walked away. Miku just smirked again and turned and walked in the opposite direction.

"So, what happened?" Kaito asked when Meiko came over.

"She killed someone." Meiko muttered irritably.

"I hate this, I just really hate this," Kaito asked.

"Why is she just killing people? Does she have a reason to?" Meiko asked.

"She does." Meiko and Kaito looked up and saw Rin flying towards them. She landed gently and silently on the ground next to them.

"She does?" Kaito asked. "What is it? How do you know?"

"I overheard her and Len talking," Rin said and she looked at Meiko. "I don't know if you want to know."

"Rin, I demand you tell me!" Meiko said. "I am the Archangel, Rin, you will do as I say."

Rin sighed. "Luka is still alive. Miku was trying to make this guy kill Luka but he failed so Miku just went and killed him."

"Luka is still alive?" Meiko exclaimed.

"But how, we saw her fall!" Kaito exclaimed too.

Rin shrugged. "I don't know. Not even Miku knows, but I do know Miku wants to kill her with out you knowing about Luka still being alive."

"But now we know," Kaito said.

"We do," Rin said.

"That's it, we need to come up with a plan to stop Miku and get Luka back," Meiko said. "We need to bring Miku down."

"But that also requires going against Len." Rin muttered and she looked disappointedly at the floor.

Kaito and Meiko were silent. Kaito then hesitantly said. "So Len is with Miku."

Rin nodded. "He may be my twin and I will still love him forever but I will not stand for it. We need to bring Miku down."

"Then we will start planning, we just need to make sure that Miku doesn't find out," Meiko said.

Kaito and Rin nodded, but it was unknown to all of them that Len happened to overhear their conversation and he immediately flew away to find Miku.

"Miku, my Goddess!" He called out when he eventually found her.

"Ssh, Len darling, I'm thinking," Miku said, her back to Len. She didn't turn around to greet him.

"But Miku!" Len exclaimed and he landed down behind her.

"Len, be quiet, I'm thinking!" Miku snapped, turning around to face him. "I need another plan."

"Miku, you really need to listen to me!" Len pleaded.

"What to do, what to do..." Miku muttered over and over again.

"Miku!" Len blurted, suddenly raising his voice.

Miku became silent. She slowly turned around and faced Len. "Did you just yell at me?"

"Uh..." Len didn't know what to do.

"What did you want to say to me? I'm listening now," Miku said. It seemed like she wasn't going to punish him. That was good.

Len opened his mouth and was about to say about Meiko, Kaito and Rin plotting against Miku but as he tried to he couldn't speak. Was he sure he really wanted to tell Miku? He already betrayed Luka, did he really want to do the same to the other three? And what about Rin? Did he really want to betray his own twin sister?

"I'm waiting, Len." Miku said.

"Uh, let me go and kill Luka." Len said the first thing that came into his mind.

"Let you kill Luka?"

Len nodded furiously. "Yeah."

Miku shook her head. "No Len, I want you to stay here, I want to keep you with me."

Len sighed. He hadn't really wanted to kill Luka anyway.

"I have another idea though," Miku said.

"And what might that be?" Len asked.

Miku grinned. "I want you to get Piko and Miki. They can deal with Luka."

Len felt the colour drain from his face. "P-piko and M-miki? Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure," Miku said and then she moved her hands in a shooing motion. "Now go get them."

"But..."

"GO!"

"Y-yes Miku my Goddess," Len said hurriedly and he turned and flew away.


	15. An Angel's Sins

**Authors notes**

**I'm sorry about the mega long wait guys, Ive been really busy. I hope you guys can forgive me **

**well, enjoy the chapter**

**Kouta xox**

* * *

Chapter 15: An Angel's Sins

Len stood facing the looming structure of the building. Unlike the rest of Heaven this place was dark; dark, dingy and dangerous. No one ever ventured here, not even the Goddess herself. Len didn't want to be there. Len didn't want to be there at all because years and years and years ago Miku had locked up two of the most terrible of angels. They had committed one of the most terrible of sins, the murder of another angel. Several, in fact. There was no greater sin, apart from harming Miku of course. Now Len had to go and get them, presumably just so they could kill another one of their kind, Luka, an angel who had done nothing wrong. Len sighed. He had to do what he was told so he walked in to fetch the two angels. He didn't even know why they were still up here, why they hadn't fallen like all the other angels that had done wrong. Well, to be honest they had been locked up before Miku had started making angels fall. Before she had taken away the light.

Len walked quietly along the floor of the dark place, his foot steps echoing eerily around him. He heard something move above him and so he looked up but saw nothing there. Something moved to his right but when he looked that way nothing was there and the same thing happened to his left and finally behind him. He looked behind him then frowned. Slowly he turned back around only to find himself face to face with a red haired angel. Len helped and immediately flew back slightly, hovering in the air as he took in the appearance of the angel. She was skinny, all angels were pretty slim, it was all apart of their naturally beautiful appearance, but this girl was really skinny in a not so nice way, possibly to the lack of food, Len didn't know. All he did know was her limp frame was dressed in rags and large angel wings, no longer pure white like they should have been but a mixture of white, grey and black. Her hair hung in thick greasy strands over her eyes as she looked up and grinned evilly at Len.

"What have we here?" She asked in an almost taunting way.

"My name is Len, I have come from the Goddess herself."

"The Goddess, huh?" Now why should we want to go to her after she locked us up her?" The angel smiled creepily up at him. "What cha think, Piko?"

"I dunno, Miki, he looks tasty." Another angel appeared behind Len, hoovering slightly higher then Len was. He too had an ugly mixture of white, grey and black wings with a skinny body from which rags draped. His hair was greasy and white, although it was a dirty white.

"He does, now you mention it." Len turned to face the female Angel, Miki, only to have her face right in his. He opened his eyes wide in shock but didn't make a sound. She just laughed and asked, "Are you scared?"

"No." Len gave a short snappy reply. "The Goddess wants you to assassinate an angel."

Miki blinked. "She actually wants us to kill an angel?"

"Thats, interesting." The male angel, Piko stroked his chin in a mocking manner as he thought about this.

"It's a fallen angel she wants to get rid of," Len explained.

"Great!" Miki clapped her hands together in delight.

"Okay, let's go!" Piko called and he turned and flew away, Miki quite close on his heels.

"Don't get seen by the other angels!" Len called out then he grumbled and just followed them.

* * *

Miku was still standing where she had been previously when Len came back. He landed silently behind her, followed by Piko and Miki. It had been a nightmare trying to get them there. Miku hadn't exactly specified but he presumed she didn't want to see Piko and Miki trailing around the place as free as air so he had made sure they weren't seen which had been difficult but was achieved nonetheless. If they had been seen a lot of questions would have been raised.

"Did you bring them, Len?"

Len wasn't surprised that Miku already seemed to know he was there. "Yes."

Miku turned around then and looked at Piko and Miki, who both stared back intently.

"So, you lock us up only to want us to come back?" Miki asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Pretty much," Miku said in reply the. She waved her hand so you could see Luka down on the world below, sitting outside next to a woman with long blonde hair. Miku pointed at Luka. "I want you to kill her."

Piko and Miki peered over to take a look at the angel and Piko said, "Luka, I remember her."

Miku looked up at Piko silently, not in an 'I will kill you' way or a 'shut up' way, she just looked at him silently. "I want you to kill her for me."

"And why should we do that, oh great Goddess?" Piko said with a sneer.

"Even if it is killing someone," Miki added.

"Because, I demand you to," Miku said and she smiled innocently but it was obvious that the smile really meant 'I'll kill you in the most painful and gruesome of ways possible if you don't do this'.

Miki shrugged. "I suppose that is a good enough reason."

Piko shrugged too. "I suppose I have to agree with her."

"Great!" Miku smiled evilly this time. "Now go!"

Piko and Miki just grinned and flew away. Len meanwhile just stood there not knowing what to do.

"Len, what's wrong?" Miku asked as she looked at him, speaking in a sickly sweet voice. "You don't disagree with what I'm doing, do you?"

Len quickly shook his head. "Not at all!"

Miku smiled at him then made shooing motions. "Run along then."

"Yes, Miku." Len sighed then flew away too.

* * *

"What are we going to do about Miku then?" Meiko asked.

Kaito shrugged. "Beats me."

Meiko glared at him. "At least attempt to be a little more useful, please."

"You're the archangel though, surely you should have thought of something by now."

"Guys, enough." Rin raised her hands and looked at the squabbling angels. "We have no time for arguments. What are we going to do about Miku?"

"We'll, there's nothing much we can do." Kaito sighed.

"We'll think of something," Meiko said, her mouth set in a firm line.

"Hopefully," Rin muttered.

They sat there in a moments silence. Rin sighed, looked up and saw an angel flying towards them. She squinted trying to see who it was then realised it was her twin brother.

"Guys, watch it, Len's coming!"

Len came and landed in front of them. He stared at them all and they all stared back silently. He looked pretty down, tired and depressed, not the twin brother Rin used to know.

"Len, are you okay?" Rin asked.

"I'm sorry," was all Len said before he continued on his flight.

"I wonder what that was about," Kaito mused.

Meiko narrowed her eyes in Len's direction. "I don't know."

* * *

Luka was sat on a bench outside in the dark, her arms wrapped around her legs and her face buried in her knees. "Do we have to stay outside?"

"Yes," Lily, who was sitting next to her, said and held her head up high. "You're not gonna conquer your fear of the dark if you stay in the light all day."

"What if I don't want to conquer my fear of the dark?" Luka asked.

Lily shrugged. "Then more fool you."

"It's cold," Luka said after a minute.

"It's not that cold," Lily scoffed.

"We'll I'm cold," Luka said.

"Take this then," someone said and a coat was suddenly thrown on Luka's lap.

Luka looked up. "Gakupo!"

Gakupo smiled and sat down on the other side of Luka as she put on the coat. "Why are you sitting outside, ladies?"

"We're conquering Luka's fear of the dark," Lily said.

Luka groaned and put her head between her knees again.

"Hey, don't groan, its a good thing, trying to conquer your fears," Gakupo said. "Just think about who pretty the night sky is. Focus in that and you'll be fine."

Luka silently looked up at the sky. It was actually really nice that it was almost calming. Didn't stop her being scared of the dark though. She looked back down and noticed Big Al, Sweet Ann and Oliver had just come outside.

"Where are you guys off to?" She called out.

"Us?" Big Al asked. "We're off for a walk, I haven't been able to go out in a while!"

"Be careful out there then!" Gakupo called over.

"We'll, will, dont worry!" Sweet Ann called back.

The three sat on the bench watched the other three walk away hand in hand.

Luka giggled. "I was the one that brought that family back together again."

"Don't get too cocky about it," Lily muttered.

Gakupo just shook his hand and chuckled softly before saying, "Come on guys, lets get back inside. My stomach tells me that its lunch time."

Luka and Lily just mumbled in agreement and followed Gakupo back inside. They all walked into the mess hall, only to be met by a deathly silence. They stood there, wondering what was going on, it wasn't usual for the mess hall to be so silent. Luka noticed that everyone was gathered around something in the middle of the room. Lola looked up from the huddle of people and beckoned to Luka.

"Luka, get over here, are these yours?" Lola asked.

Luka frowned, sharing confused looks with both Gakupo and Lily then the three of them walked over to see what was the interest of all the people in the room.

Luka gasped when she saw.

In the middle of the room where to large, black angel wings, their feathers dull and dirty, the ends stained with blood. They weren't just any angel wings though, they were Luka's wings! Luka didn't know how she knew, but she had a gut feeling that told her they were her wings. An Angela's wings were the most important thing to an angel, it was most likely natural for them to recognise their own wings, whether attached to their back or not.

"Their my wings!" Luka exclaimed.

"What are your wings doing here?" Gakupo asked sounding just as confused as Luka felt.

"I don't know," Luka whispered in a barely audible voice.

"I know."

Everyone in the room looked around for who spoke but no one owned up, and the voice wasn't recognisable as anyone's.

"Do you want to know too?"

The voice spoke again, but still was nowhere. It echoed around the room, detached from a body.

"We'll, do you?"

This time the voice definitely came from behind Luka and Luka whipped around to see a girl with greasy red hair sitting on one of the tables. The girl wasn't an ordinary girl though, she was an angel, clearly defined by the wings frowning from her back, all though they were all grey and matted.

"It's another angel!" Gakupo blurted, sounding startled.

The red headed girl just laughed slightly, her head dangling forwards with her hair hanging in front of her so you couldn't see her face.

"Who are you!" Luka demanded.

"You want to know who I am?" The girl asked and then giggled before lifting her head as she said, "Well, this is who I am."

Luka gasped. "Miki!"

"Hello, Luka, long time no see." Miki grinned.

"Luka, what's going on?" Gakupo asked.

"Don't forget me, I'm here to." Another angel appeared next to Miki.

"Piko." Luka narrowed her eyes. "I though you two were locked up."

"We'll the Goddess decided kindly to let us go," Miki said.

"Luka-" Gakupo said.

"On the condition that we kill you." Piko finished of Miki's sentence.

"No ones dying today!" Lily yelled out. "Angel or human."

"I think we might have to test that out, what do you say, Miki?" Piko said.

"What do I say?" Miki asked and she formed a long sword in her hand, running her finger along the edge of the blade, some hoe managing not to slice her finger open. "I say 'Are you prepared to die?'"


	16. Desperation

**-Author's Notes-**

**Sorry it took a while to update, but here it is! I hope you guys like it. I'm not going to update it for a while though because I'm focusing on my Be My Valentine story, since that's for a Valentine's contest and I only have February to write and I'm focussing on my Alice In Wonderland story, because that's nearing the end and I want to get that published.**

**Talking about ends, this story is nearing its end too, so hang in there folks!**

**Kouta xox**

Chapter 16: Desperation

"This way! This way!" Oliver called to his parents and he hopped from one foot to the other as he waited for his parents to catch up.

"Calm down, Oliver," Sweet Ann said with a laugh. "We have all the time in the world!"

"Hurry up! Hurry up!" Oliver called getting slightly impatient at his parents' slowness.

"Oliver, I have literally been revived from the brink of death, cut me some slack," Big Al said but he said it with a smile.

As soon as his parents caught up with him he ran on ahead again.

"Oliver, please wait, its dark and I don't want you getting lost!" Sweet Ann called after her son.

"But mummy, its always dark, I'll be fine!" Oliver insisted and he ran on.

Sweet Ann sighed while Big Al laughed and they eventually caught up with Oliver.

"We're here! We're here!" Oliver said excitedly jumping up and down on the spot.

"And what's so important about here?" Sweet Ann asked looking around and seeing nothing of interest.

"This is where I found the last angel flower." Oliver explained. "I bet there'll be another one here."

"Well, if there is one we better start looking for it." Big Al ruffled his son's hair and started to help him look. Sweet Ann rolled her eyes and started looking.

After a while Big Al called, "Oliver, look what I found!"

Oliver ran over and saw the white glowing flower in his fathers hands. "It's an angel flower! It's and angel flower!"

Sweet Ann linked her arm through Big Al's as he handed the flower to Oliver. "Come on then, lets head back and show the others."

"Yeah!" Oliver said and he ran on ahead again.

* * *

"I'm not prepared to die," Luka said. "Because I know I'm not going to die, not yet anyway."

"Well, we'll see about that then, won't we?" Miki asked and she ran towards Luka.

Luka took a step backwards, totally unarmed against Miki. Just at the moment Miki raised her sword and Luka thought she truly was going to die Gakupo stepped forwards and defended her instead, catching Miki's sword with his own. Luka had forgotten that he had carried a sword around with him.

"Hey, didn't you listen? Lily said no one was dying today!" Gakupo said.

Miki shrugged. "Lily's wrong."

Miki raised her sword and slashed at Gakupo but he easily defended himself. She frowned, not liking a human that wasn't inferior to her. She slashed at him again and he defended again, not making any moves to attack. It was said no one was going to die that day, so maybe he was sticking to that.

"Seriously, just die human scum!" Miki yelled obviously becoming highly irritated.

"You still didn't listen, no one is dying today!" Gakupo yelled and he eventually slashed back at her, causing her to glare at him.

Everyone in the room was absorbed in Gakupo's and Miki's fight, they watched as the angel decided killing Gakupo was more important than killing the person she was supposed to kill. Luka was terrified. What if Miki really did kill Gakupo? It was Luka she was sent to kill!

But then there was also Piko. Looking around Luka noticed Piko wasn't anywhere to be seen. Eyes wide in panic she turned to Lily and called. "Lily, Piko's gone!"

Lily looked at Luka. "This can't be good!"

"I don't think it will be," a voice suddenly said and Luka looked behind her at Piko who had suddenly appeared.

Luka squealed and jumped back as Piko launched his own attack at her with his own sword he had formed. Luka tripped and stumbled back on the floor as Piko came to stab her.

"Don't hurt her!" Gakupo called out as he ducked under a swing of Miki's blade.

"I'll do what I like," Piko remarked and it seemed like he was going to do just that but then Lily came and jumped at him and knocked him off balance.

"No you're not!" She yelled as she took the angel by surprise.

Piko grunted and threw Lily away from him and she landed awkwardly on one of the many tables. This though had given Luka enough time to get to her feet and ready herself. Surely if they could form swords then so could she; they were all angels after all. But maybe it wouldn't work; Luka had been on Earth for a while after all. There was no harm in trying though. Luka closed her eyes and concentrated as hard as she could. She felt something solid form in her left hand. Opening her eyes and looking down she realised she had done it although there was no time for a victory dance because Piko was approaching fast. Throwing her sword to her right hand (because she was right-handed) and gripping the handle with both she was ready.

Until she realised she had never used a sword before in her life.

She yelped as Piko came towards her, clumsily swinging the sword in an attempt to defend herself, and that attempt was successful to say the least.

"Lily, get everyone out!" Luka called.

"Don't think I'm leaving you guys!" Lily croaked as she got off the table. Looking at her Luka could see that Lily had hurt herself and was trying to hide a limp.

Luka was having none of this. "Lily, just get them out!"

Luka yelped again as Piko attacked her and Lily finally gave in. "Fine, but don't die! Gakupo, you neither!"

"I won't!" Gakupo yelled and he jabbed out at Miki.

"I'll try not to!" Luka replied as she stepped back and away from Piko.

"Luka! Gakupo! Don't die!" Luka heard Gumi yell as Lily ushered everyone out of the room.

Soon it was Luka and Gakupo standing back to back as Miki and Piko came advancing towards them.

"Luka, have you ever fought before?" Gakupo asked as he eyed Miki.

"No!" Luka wailed. "I swear I haven't even hurt a fly!"

"Well, you're not getting the chance to." Piko sneered.

"And you won't either, pretty boy." Miki sneered too.

"It's nice to know you think I'm pretty," Gakupo said in return.

"Well, you're welcome," Miki said and she ran towards him just as Piko ran towards Luka.

"Gakupo!" Luka yelped as they simultaneously raised their swords.

Luke couldn't help but squeal and automatically duck when Piko came towards her. Gakupo, noticing Luka had ducked away panicked and jumped to the side sending Miki stumbling to where he once was. Luka scrambled to one side of the room while Gakupo backed up to the other. Gakupo resumed his fight with Miki while Luka panicked as Piko advanced towards her. She got to her feet and held up her sword. Piko held up has to and ran towards her. Her sword met his and they both fought for a while, Luka just managing to defend herself. Piko gave up in the end and threw his sword to the side. He spread out his wings and jumped up into the air and hovered there giving himself an unfair advantage.

"Gakupo!" Luka yelled.

Before Gakupo had time to respond Piko had formed a bow in his hand, pulled back and fired an arrow at Luka. Luka had been to afraid to move so the arrow plunged right into her chest. That was the time when Luka actually looked round. His eyes opened wide when he saw the arrow sticking out of her chest but before he had time to do anything Piko had shot another arrow, this one piercing Luka too. Luka coughed and spluttered before collapsing to the ground. Gakupo yelled out her name and, ditching his fight with Miki, ran over and knelt down by her side.

"Miki, I think we're done here," Piko said.

"I think we are," Miki said with a grin and she disappeared, Piko disappearing only moments after.

"Luka, Luka speak to me. Luka!" Gakupo said as he shook her by the shoulders.

"I'm okay...Gakupo...h-honestly." Luka croaked out the words, her voice hardly audible.

"Shh, save your breath," he whispered to her and he carefully scooped her up and carried her out of the room.

He ran along the corridors ignoring everyone's startled cries as he pushed passed them. He ran passed Lily who stared in horror at the dying Luka in his arms and followed him as he burst into the infirmary.

"Gumi!"

"Oh my God, what the hell happened?" Gumi asked in a panic as Gakupo laid Luka down on one of the beds.

"Does it matter what happened?" Gakupo asked. "Just heal her!"

"All right, all right, just get out while I work on it!" Gumi retorted and she pushed her brother and Lily out of the infirmary, slamming the door behind them.

"Is she going to be okay?" Lily asked Gakupo who see,ed as nervous as ever.

"I hope so," he whispered.

Inside Gumi was ordering people around. "Bring me bandages, lots of bandages! And antiseptic! Come on guys, move it! A woman is dying here!"

She came over to Luka who was lying on the bed, now unconscious, breathing heavily. There was blood everywhere. Gumi bit her lip and carefully pulled the arrows out, throwing them to the floor. She pulled off Luka's shirt and grimaced. The wounds looked pretty bad. Putting a brave face on, Gumi was determined she was going to save Luka.

* * *

Big Al, Sweet Ann and Oliver all ambled back slowly. They had finally reached the DD Headquarters and headed inside, only to see everyone in a panicked frenzy.

"Where have you been?" Sonika demanded as she ran up to them.

"We were out for a walk-" Sweet Ann started.

"I found an angel flower!" Oliver interjected.

"-And we've just come back." Sweet Ann finished her sentence.

"What's going on? What's happening?" Big Al asked.

"These two angels appeared and tried to kill Luka!" Sonika wailed. "She's in the infirmary dying!"

"You can't be serious!" Big Al said in shock.

Oliver tugged on his mum's dress. "Mummy!"

"Not now," Sweet Ann said and she pushed her son away. "Will she be okay?"

"I dunno, the injuries looked pretty serious to me," Sonika said.

"Mummy! Daddy!" Oliver shrieked, desperately to get his parents attention.

"What is it Oliver?" Sweet Ann asked.

Oliver held up the angel flower. "The angel flower can heal her!"

"Oliver, that's a brilliant idea!" Big Al exclaimed. "If it wasn't for that last angel flower I wouldn't be standing here right now!"

Sonika jumped up and down in excitement. "Give it to me and I'll take it to the infirmary, I'm a faster runner than you all so I can get it there quicker, then we can save Luka!"

Oliver handed Sonika the flower and as soon as she had a firm grip on it she sprinted down the corridor pushing passed people until she got to the infirmary.

"Gakupo, you have to let me in!" She yelled.

"Sonika, calm down, you can't go in there!" Lily snapped as she and Gakupo waited patiently and nervously outside the infirmary.

Sonika waved the angel flower around. "The angel flower can heal her!"

Gakupo and Lily stared at her blankly for a second then Gakupo snatched the flower from her and ran into the room. "Gumi!"

"Gakupo, wait outside the room!" Gumi snapped. She looked up and saw the flower. "What's that?"

"It's an angel flower, hopefully it will heal Luka!"

"Give that here!" Gumi demanded and she snatched the flower from her brother and held it over Luka. "Please work, please work."

Suddenly there was a flash of light that blinded them all. When their visions blinked back into focus they saw that the angel flower was dull and no longer shining.

"What's wrong with the angel flower?" Sonika asked.

"What happened?" Lily asked.

"Is she okay?" Gakupo asked.

Gumi out to fingers to the side of Luka's neck. "Her pulse is normal, her breathing's normal and her wounds are healed. I think she'll be okay."

Gakupo, Lily and Sonika all collapsed to the floor in relief.


	17. Abandoning the Light

**-Author's Notes-**

**Okay, so here's the next chapter. I'm sorry for the hiatus but I've been really busy. I'm hoping I can update more when my exams finish (which will be in Several weeks time).**

**So, in the meantime, enjoy this chapter! It's kinda like Gumi's chapter, you get to k ow more about her :P**

**Kouta xox**

* * *

Chapter 17: Abandoning the Light

Luka's eyes slowly fluttered open. A moan escaped her lips as her head throbbed. It felt like a supernatural force was gripping her brain and squeezing it. She took several deep breaths; the oxygen flooding into her lungs felt like liquid gold (well, gold that she could breathe).

"L-Luka!" She heard Gumi squeal from somewhere. "You're awake!"

Luka opened her mouth to reply. She was going to say something like she wasn't awake, only half awake but the words tumbled out of her mouth in a tangled moan. She felt so heavy. Had some one drugged her?

"Someone! Get Gakupo! Quickly now!" Gumi called, her voice sounded slightly slurred to Luka's ears.

"G-Gumi?" Luka tried her best to pull together some words through her half asleep mind that refused to work properly.

"Hey, I'm here." Luka's vision sharpened and her hearing cleared up. Humid was bent over her speaking in a sweet voice one would speak in when they spoke to a child. "How are you feeling?"

"Sleepy. Very sleepy." Luka groaned. "Where am I?"

"The infirmary. You were stabbed, remember?

"Gakupo! Where's Gakupo? Is he all right?" Luka suddenly sat up straight, her voice ringing with an alarmed tone. As she sat up though a sharp pain shot through her chest and it felt like she had been stabbed again. Grimacing, she clutched her chest. Her heart felt like it was going to stop beating.

"Yeah, yeah, he's perfectly fine, but you're not. Get back down." Gumi pressed her hand against Luka's forehead and pushed her back so she was lying down again. She laughed as Luka moaned in frustration.

"I remember now, I was stabbed." Luka muttered to herself, loud enough so Gumi could hear, as she stared drearily up at the ceiling.

"Well, technically, you weren't stabbed," Gumi said matter of fact-ly.

"What? But I though I was." Luka frowned, puzzled.

"You were actually shot, don't you remember? You were shot right there are there." Gumi pointed at Luka's chest then pointed at a place between the first place she pointed at and Luka's shoulder.

Luka looked at wear Gumi had pointed. For some odd reason she had no shirt on but that meant she could see the two scars clearly. Ugly, wrinkled things that spoiled her perfect angelic skin, just like the scars on her back.

"They look sore." Hsp he said with a mourning tone.

"Well, only you can be the judge of if they're sore or not." Gumi said. When Luka didn't reply she asked, "Well, are they?"

"Are what?"

"The scars? Are they sore?"

Luka continued to stare at the ceiling. "No, not really, they just throb slightly."

"Okay. Gakupo said it was the male angel that shot you." Gumi swiftly changed the subject.

"Piko..." Luka muttered. "That's his name."

"Yeah, him. Whatever you said his name was. He's a pretty good archer, but not an ultimate one. He just missed your heart." Gumi tapped Luka's chest. "You're pretty lucky."

"I am...?" Luka asked. She didn't really intend to ask but the question forced itself out through her lips anyway. Gumi nodded in reply.

"I'm just so glad you're fine." Gumi sighed and sat on the edge of the bed.

"So am I." Luka mimicked Gumi's sigh. "So, what happened when I was asleep then?"

"What, when you were zonked out?"

Luka stared at Gumi blankly.

"Asleep, zonked out, unconscious, whatever." Gumi said. "Basically what happened when you were dying."

"Uh, yeah."

"Oliver healed you." Gumi grinned.

"Oliver healed me?" Now Luka was confused.

"Yeah." Gumi chuckled at Luka's expression. "He had an angel flower with him. See, it's there."

She pointed at what Luka presumed was once a gleaming white angel flower. Now it was dull and sitting limply in a vase next to Luka's bed.

"An angel flower? He found another one?" Luka asked, sounding surprised. "I thought they were supposed to be so rare. That's what I heard."

"They are." Gumi said. "Never in my life had I seen an angel flower before you arrived. Maybe they came here with you. You're kinda like a good luck charm."

Luka laughed. "Kinda. Well, I need to give that kid a massive hug. He saved my life."

"He sure did," Gumi mused.

After a moment's silence Luka said, "Uh, Gumi?"

"Yes, Luka?"

"You sent someone to get Gakupo, right?"

"Yes I did, Luka."

"Um, do you think I could have a shirt, preferably before he gets here." Luka said and she pointed down at herself. "I'd rather not be half naked when he's here. I feel really self conscious about people seeing me, especially guys."

"Well, you're not exactly half naked, are you?" Gumi said. "I mean, you have a bra on."

Luka stared at the green haired girl. "That's besides the point. I still feel self conscious. I feel self conscious even when you're here even though I know you won't make a move on me."

"Well, that's rather debatable." Gumi grinned and put a hand either side of Luka then leant down and softly kissed her.

Luka squealed and wriggled slightly. Gumi laughed and pulled away, sitting normally again. "There we are, I made a move on you."

"G-Gumi!" Luka spluttered.

"It's all right," Gumi said and she sounded fairly pleased of herself. "No one else is here so it's fine."

"Gumi!" Luka squealed not particularly knowing what to say.

Gumi just laughed more. "I always wanted to do that, ever since you came here. You're pretty attractive after all. Unfortunately you kinda liked Gakupo."

Luka just made a little helpless noise.

"I had to kiss you before Gakupo got the chance to or I'd never get the chance myself." Gumi pouted. "Don't tell him, he'll be annoyed."

"W-what?" Luka only managed to stammer that word.

Gumi leaned down again. Luka flinched but Gumi only whispered in her ear. "Don't tell Sonika either."

"Sonika...?"

Gumi was sitting up again, pulling off her jumper. She handed it to Luka, her smile softer now. "Here, have this."

"W-won't you be cold with just that t-shirt on?" Luka asked as she slowly pushed herself up and hesitantly took the jumper.

"Nah, I'll be fine," Gumi said. "You might wanna put that on quickly, Gakupo will be here any minute."

"R-right." Luka couldn't stop stammering.

Quickly, she pulled the jumper over her head. When she was done with that Gumi pressed her hand against Luka's forehead again and pushed her back down. "What did I say about you should be lying down?"

It was at that moment that the infirmary door was flung open and Gakupo came stumbling in.

"I heard that Luka was awake!" He panted, obviously having run there as soon as he had heard the news.

"I am." Luka smiled from where she lay.

Gakupo started to make his way over, skidded slightly then went back to shut the door before making his way over and kneeling by Luka's bed. Gumi, whom Luka noticed was no longer sitting down, stepped back slightly to let Gakupo through.

"How are you? Are you all right?" Gakupo asked, his questions frantic.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, don't worry about me." Luka smiled, touched by the worry and concern Gakupo showed for her.

"I'm glad." Gakupo sighed exhaustedly as if waiting for her to wake up had consumed all of his energy. "I was so scared you were going to die."

Luka laughed as if Gakupo had said something stupid. "Don't be silly. As if I would die."

"But I thought you were going to, I'm so glad you didn't." He sighed in relief, leaning his forehead against the bed before looking up again. "Don't scare me like that again."

"I won't, I promise," Luka said, her voice soft.

"And I promise that I won't let it happen. We'll keep you safe from this phoney goddess, right, Gumi?"

"Righ-y-o," Gumi said, her hands on her hips. "No one's gonna get passed us!"

"Okay. Well, um, Gumi, can I sit up now?" Luka asked, desperate to sit up. She felt too vulnerable lying down (as Gumi had so very kindly proved) and didn't want to be pushed back down again (as Gumi had kindly done twice).

"Yeah, sure. Why not?" Gumi replied, not seeming as bothered anymore now that Gakupo was there.

She motioned for her brother to move so he stood up and stepped back so he was standing next to her. In the meantime Luka took a deep breath before slowly pushing herself up. It didn't hurt her this time; her body just felt numb as if she had been in comatose for a fairly long time. She wondered how long she really had been asleep so she asked. Gumi said she's been out for nearly a day and it was nearly lunchtime.

Lunchtime. Luka suddenly felt very hungry. She had developed a massive craving for food.

"Lunchtime..." She muttered after repeating the word in her head a dozen times. She glanced sideways at the siblings standing next to her. "I demand beans on toast. Lots of beans on toast."

Gakupo smirked as Gumi suppressed a giggle. "Of course," he said. "You can have all the beans on toast in the world."

Luka smiled. "All right! To the mess hall it is then!"

She slowly put one leg over the side of the bed which, in due time, was joined by her other leg. Her whole body felt heavy. She really needed to move to rid herself of this highly irritating feeling. Hopelessly she looked up at Gakupo and Gumi with a disappointed expression and held out both of her hands. They grabbed one of her hands each and with a single haul, pulled her to her feet.

"Oh it feels so good to stand!" She exclaimed and shook herself to loosen her joints.

Gumi gave Luka a secretive grin before letting go of her hand and making her way to the infirmary exit. "Well come on, my little lovebirds, let's go and eat something then."

"Lovebirds?" Gakupo questioned, the word hanging in the air.

Gumi made a 'yes' sound and nodded at their hands. Luka's eyes widened slightly as she realised that, unlike Gumi, Gakupo hadn't let go of her hand yet.

"Oh, um,' Gakupo stammered, seeming to have suddenly lost the ability to speak properly. "Um, sorry"

He quickly let go of her hand, holding his own in the air in a surrender like stance. Luka looked at him for a second then looked at the floor. She pulled a determined face as she looked back up at him, meeting his gaze. Reaching out she grabbed his hand and linked her fingers through his.

"Come on, let's go," she said in what she hoped was a sweet tone.

Gakupo stared at their clasping hands for a second before he smiled and said, "Yeah, let's go."

Gumi opened the door as Luka pulled Gakupo over, not letting go of his hand. As she passed Gumi she gave the green haired girl a smirk as if to say 'better luck next time'. Gumi smirked back as if she didn't really care. Was it because she had her eye on someone else? She would have to ask her later.

Once they were out of the infirmary Gumi closed the door behind them and the three of them made their way to the mess hall.

"Everyone is glad that you're awake. They can't wait to see you," Gakupo said.

"I can't wait either," Luka said as she swung Gakupo's hand back and forth slightly, remembering she still owed Oliver a hug.

* * *

Miku was stood elegantly, her head held high, facing away, her hands behind her back. Len was stood somewhat behind her, not looking at her. He fiddled with fingers, wondering what Miku was planning to do when Miki and Piko got back.

As Len was thinking that the two angel's appeared, seemingly out of thin air.

"We're back!" Miki sang, sounding fairly proud of her achievement.

"I hope you didn't miss us," Piko said, his voice taking the form of an oddly playful snarl.

"Of course I didn't miss you." Miku said, her own voice was filled with hidden malice.

Miki and Piko shared a quick glance before looking at Len, whom just shrugged, then looking back at Miku.

"We killed her, oh Goddess." Miki announced, determined to get Miku's attention.

"Well, actually, it was me." Piko said."I killed her."

"No you didn't," Miku said, her voice adopting a more snarl like tone.

"What was that?" Miki asked.

"You didn't kill her!" Miku screeched as she whirled around, her words rattling through their brains.

"But there's no way she could have managed to survive those arrows!" Piko retorted.

"Then how come she's still alive?" Miku screeched even louder.

The Goddess raised her hand and before any one could react a ball of energy had formed in her hand and shot out at Piko. There was nothing Miki or Len could do to stop what was to happen. All they heard was Piko's high pitched wail as the energy consumed him. After a few seconds he slumped foreword, dead.

"Piko? Piko!" Miki was screeching now. She was immediately by the other angel's side, cradling his limp body. "No, Piko! Piko!"

"Shut up! I said shut up!" Miku screeched even louder so she could be heard over Miki's wails. "If you don't then that will happen to you too!"

Miki stopped wailing but she still sobbed, waterfalls falling from her eyes as she mourned for Piko. Len actually felt sorry for her. The only person she had for company in her reclusive years no stripped from her, and so easily too.

"Miku, was that really necessary? She can still be killed. They could have just tried again," Len said, he hadn't intended to speak. He hadn't even realised he had spoken until he had finished. Miku glared at him. His eyes widened and he clamped his hand over his mouth. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say anything!"

"I want her dead now!" Miku hissed.

"Want who dead now?" Came a voice from behind.

Both Len and Miku spun around. Standing eloquently behind them was Meiko, looking as stoic as usual. Behind her was a rather worried looking Kaito and an equally as timid Rin.

"Does it matter who I want dead?" Miku asked. "I am the Goddess. You do not ask me questions."

"I am the Archangel, I deserve to know," Meiko retorted.

Len pulled a face. Was Meiko actually trying to challenge Miku?

"W-what's she doing here!?" Rin suddenly bursted.

Everyone looked at Rin then followed her finger to where she was pointing. She was pointing at Miki who was still sobbing for her fallen comrade.

"They're supposed to be locked up!" Kaito exclaimed.

"Miku, I thought even you wouldn't let them free!" Meiko said, sounding utterly appalled.

"And what is that meant to mean?" Miku asked, sounding angry and offended.

Len looked from Miku to Meiko and the others. He screwed his face up. He hated this, he just hated it.

"Luka's alive!" He blurted suddenly. "She never died. Miku sent Miki and Piko to kill her but they failed so she killed Piko!"

"Len!" Miku yelled, astonished by his betrayal.

"I'm sorry, Miku, but I'm sick of going against my friends, and my own twin sister too! I can't do this anymore! I don't want to lie anymore!" Len was surprised at how much it actually hurt to say those words.

"Len, how could you!" Miku cried. She sounded more angry than ever but, if Len was correct, she also sounded slightly hurt too.

"Thank you, Len," Meiko muttered. She sounded like she had gotten what she had been looking for.

"So, are we going then?" Kaito asked.

"We are indeed," Meiko said, holding her head high.

"What do you mean you're going?" Miku demanded but she was frowned out by Rin's pleading, "Len, come with us, please, I know you're not evil."

"Nobody's leaving!" Miku was back to screeching.

"Well, tough luck, Miku, we are," Meiko said haughtily. "Come on guys, let's move!"

She and Kaito turned to fly away but Rin stayed behind.

"Len! Come with us, please!" She pleaded, desperate for her brother to join them.

"I-I-I'm coming!" He said and he started to fly towards her but before he knew it Miku had grabbed him and flung him to the floor. Rin yelped as she watched him land painfully.

"No one is going anywhere!" She yelled.

"You can't control us!" Len cried from where he lay on the ground.

Miku screamed in frustration, swirling around and delivering a powerful kick to his face.

"Len!" Rin yelled as she saw her brother was no longer moving.

"Rin, we have to go!" Kaito exclaimed. He grabbed Rin by the wrist and, much to her protest, pulled her away as he flew after Meiko.

Miku screamed again and flew after them. Angels watched as she chased the three of them through heaven until they got to the edge of the clouds.

"You're not leaving!" She yelled. "I forbid you to!"

"Try me." Meiko smirked then dived backwards off the clouds.

"No!" Miku screeched like a child throwing a tantrum.

"See ya, Miku," Kaito said and he dived off too.

Rin was left now, Kaito no longer holding her.

"Rin, don't leave me too!" Miku said.

Rin gave Miku a sorrowful look. "I'm sorry."

Miku cried as Rin too dived off, following Meiko and Kaito into the darkness below. Miku stood there for a moment before she fell to her knees, her screams echoing around the whole of heaven.


	18. Angelic Reunion

**-Author Notes-**

**Just a quick chapter. I can't write too much because I'm super busy. I've planned what's gonna happen in the next chapter though so that should be posted soon. This chapter was going to be slightly longer but I took out some parts to be in different chapters. Just enjoy this meaningless chapter for now ^^**

**~Kouta**

* * *

Chapter 18: Angelic Reunion.

Luka, Gakupo and Gumi were stood outside the doors to the mess hall. Luka was actually a little hesitant to go in.

"Hey, what's up?" Gakupo asked, giving Luka a little squeeze of her hand.

"N-nothing really," Luka said truthfully. "It's just..."

"Come on, everyone can't wait to see you!" Gumi said with a massive grin.

She threw open the mess hall doors as dramatically as she causing them to slam against the walls, sending and echoing bang around the room. Everyone looked up instantly and stared at the three standing awkwardly in the doorway. They had all winced simultaneously as the door slammed open and now all looked like fools.

"Um, hello," Luka said, being the first to break the silence.

"Luka!"

There was a scream from some random direction and suddenly Luka felt herself being pounced upon. She grunted as she staggered backwards, her hand slipping from Gakupo's. as she looked up once she had recovered her winded breath she saw the familiar green haired Sonika beaming up at her.

"You're all right! I was so worried!" Sonika said, all so fast her words slurred into one.

"We all were!" Gumi said and she smiled too.

Luka looked from Sonika to Gumi then back to Sonika then Gumi. Suddenly what Gumi had said back in the infirmary came flooding back to her. 'Don't tell Sonika' was what Gumi had said. Wait...did that mean...?

Luka opened her mouth to say something when there was another shriek of her name, although this time it was a younger sounding one.

Looking up Luka saw Oliver running towards her. He tripped over his own feet and nearly fell down to the floor but Big Al grabbed him and swooped him up into his arms, before the little child fell down and managed to seriously injure himself. As he carried Oliver over Sweet Ann joined them. She was wearing an apron so had obviously just been working in the kitchen.

"Luka darling! You're all right!" Sweet Ann said and she gave Luka a brief, awkward hug, brief and awkward because there was some sort of brown concoction spread across her apron.

"As all right as ever!" Luka replied then she pointed at the woman's apron. "Where you making something?"

"Chocolate cake!" Sweet Ann announced. "I spilt a bit of the mixture over me. Do you like chocolate cake? I was making it for when you woke up!"

"I've never tried it but I'm sure I'll like it!" Luka replied with a small laugh.

"I want a hug now!" Oliver said, raising his voice so he could be heard over the adults. "It's my turn!"

"Of course you get a hug!" Luka said and she held out her arms as Big Al passed Oliver over to her. He was a lot lighter then she expected, maybe it was because she was an angel.

"I'm glad you're okay!" Oliver squealed as he huffed her. "Oh Oliver, if it wasn't for that angel flower you brought me I wouldn't be here right now! Thank you, Oliver!"

"You're welcome!" Oliver looked truly pleased of himself.

"Hey, I helped to!" Sonika cried, desperate to get her fair share of the fame. "I took the flower and ran to the infirmary to get it to you on time!"

"I was your doctor." Gumi grinned.

"Well, I carried you to the infirmary as you were dying!" Gakupo declared.

"Yes you all helped," Luka said and she laughed at them all.

"I'm sorry we didn't really help," Big Al said and he scratched the back of his head.

"It doesn't matter, I'm fine, that's what matters," Luka said.

"Are you guys gonna go back to eating or what?" Lily said in her usual haughty voice. She was standing a little way from the group with her fists on her hips.

"It's nice to see you too, Lily," Luka said with a small smile.

Lily just huffed and walked back over to the table where she was eating.

"She could be a little politer," Gakupo said as he watched her go back.

"It doesn't matter, she had a point. I want to go eat! I'm hungry!" Luka said.

"Oh yeah, you wanted lots of beans and toast, didn't you?" Gumi asked with a little wink.

"Not just beans on toast," Luka said and she paused to build up the tension. "I want all the beans on toast!"

"Lots of beans on toast coming up then!" Sweet Ann said and she gave a little wave before running back to the kitchen.

"Well, we better be going back to our table then," Big Al said and he took Oliver from Luka.

"Aww, but I wanna eat with Luka!" Oliver complained.

"I thought you were eating with your friends?" Big Al asked and he looked over at a table where Yuki and Ritsu were eating lunch.

"Oh yeah." Oliver looked slightly ashamed of himself. "Okay, bye bye, Luka!"

"Bye!" Luka said as Big Al carried his son away.

The rest of them went over to the table Sonika had been sitting at by herself. She said Leon and Lola had been sitting with her but they had both finished so had gone for a walk outside. After Gumi had joked about the possibility of them finding more angel flowers Sweet Ann (with the help of an assistant) came along with trays dulls of beans and toast. Luka clapped in delight and soon the four of them were gobbling down the food.

"You're not eating very angelic like, are you?" Gumi said, her mouth still full of food.

"Neither are you, don't speak with your mouth full!" Gakupo said and he pointed his fork at her.

Gumi gulped down what was left in her mouth. "Well my mouth is always full...full of teeth, gums, and my tongue!"

She stuck her tongue out at her brother and he grimaced and looked away. "Ew, that's disgusting!"

"Well, if you're too busy arguing, I'll have that piece of toast," Sonika said and she slipped in to grab a piece of toast off the plate.

Luka watched the siblings as they pulled faces at each other then went back to stuffing her mouth full of as much beans and toast as she possibly could.

"See what I mean by she's not eating angelic like?" Gumi piped up.

"Well, I'm very hungry, I have an excuse!" Luka said in defence.

"Luka, you're eating with your mouth full too?" Gakupo groaned.

"Oh, sorry," Luka said then she covered her mouth with her hand as she realised she'd done it again. Sonika burst into laughter as Luka finished her mouthful.

"Luka, you're dribbling beans all over yourself!" Gakupo pointed at the bean that was sliding down her chin.

"Oh!" Luka exclaimed and fumbled around for a napkin.

"Here," Gakupo said as he grabbed a napkin as the pile was next to him

Instead of handing her the napkin though he took the liberty of wiping her chin himself. Sonika looked at Gumi with a slight frown. Gumi replied by letting a sly grin grow across her face. Sonika's face lit up in an understanding way and the two girls turned back to look at the other two.

"Remember the first time you had beans on toast, Luka? Gakupo had to feed you," Gumi said as Gakupo pulled away and screwed the napkin up in his hand.

"Oh, yes, I remember that," Luka said and she glanced at Gakupo and smiled who smiled right back.

Nothing more was said on the subject because a voice ran though the room.

"Gakupo!"

The four at the table looked up. Leon had just stumbled in the room seeming to be out of breath!

"Lily!" This time Lola called and she too ran into the room. She ran straight into Leon and the two both fell to the floor.

"What is it?" Gakupo asked as he stared oddly at the two on the floor.

"You better come quick," Leon said as he looked up. "Wait, Luka, you're awake!"

"Even better, you come too, Luka!" Lola said as she scrambled to her feet, pulling Leon up with her.

"What's going on?" Lily demanded but neither of them replied.

Lola ran over to where Luka was sitting and grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her out of her seat. She dragged the confused angel out of the exit to the room and was quickly followed by Leon. Gakupo and Lily didn't even need to exchange looks before they simultaneously got up and left the room too. Gumi and Sonika did exchange a look however and both grinned because this sounded quite interesting so they too followed. Oliver wanted to follow too but Big Al insisted he stay there to eat his lunch.

"Lola! I can't run as fast as you!" Luka complained.

"It doesn't matter, we're here now," came Lola's reply.

They burst through the entrance door to the DD and to Luka's uttermost surprise she actually found herself blinded by light. When she recovered from the sudden brightness she blinked a couple of times then looked up. She screamed in delight as she saw what was in front of her.

Meiko, Kaito and Rin were all standing there. Their wings were out and filling the sky with a heavenly light by the way they glowed.

"Whoa..." Was all Gakupo could say as he came and stood by Luka.

He wasn't stood by her for long as Luka ran forward and flung her arms around Meiko's neck.

"Meiko! Oh I've missed you so much!" Luka cried.

"Luka, I thought you were dead!" Meiko said and the stoic angel actually shed a tear. She held Luka back at army's length and looked her in the eye. "Look at you! You look terrible!"

"Terrible?" Gakupo whispered to Gumi.

"She doesn't look terrible," Gumi whispered back.

"Just look at her compared to the other angels though, she just looks incredibly dull." Sonika pointed out. She was right, the other Angela's emitted a heavenliness Luka didn't seem to have, possibly because Luka had been with the humans too long.

"Wow, imagine how dull we must be." Gakupo muttered.

"Are you okay?" Kaito asked. "What happened to you?"

"These guys have been looking after me!" Luka said with a smile.

"Yeah, while you guys have been off in heaven this little angel here had to suffer many assassination attempts." Lily said with her arms crossed. "And what exactly have you guys been doing during that?"

"You can't say much." Gumi muttered but Lily ignored her.

"You don't understand, this is our goddess we're defying, it's not easy!" Meiko said with some spite in her voice.

"Well, from what I know your goddess is a murderous bitch." Gakupo said. "Is it really that hard to pick your friend over her?"

Meiko glared at him and opened her mouth to speak but Luka got there first.

"That's enough!" She raised her voice. Looking at Gakupo she said. "I know what you mean but it is harder than it looks to defy our goddess." She looked back at Meiko. "Especially for you, since your the Archangel and all."

"A-Archangel?" Leon asked.

"And to think I was intimidated by a normal angel..." Lola whispered.

"Even Len defied her in the end..." Rin muttered, her gaze cast down to the ground.

"Len too?" Luka asked. "Where is he? I'd like to forgive him."

"Miku kept him back...he's probably dead by now..." Rin said, her voice filled with sorrow.

"Aw, Rin!" Luka said and she moved away from Meiko to hug the younger angel. "I'm sure he'll be fine."

"I hope so," Rin said.

"So, who are you all?" Gakupo asked.

Kaito looked up at him and was the one to reply since the female angels all seemed rather preoccupied. "My name is Kaito. The one with brown hair is the Archangel, Meiko and the one with blonde hair is Rin."

"His name is similar to Akaito's..." Gumi muttered.

"He looks are too..." Sonika mumbled.

"He even sounds similar," Gakupo said quietly before raising his voice so Kaito could hear him. "Well, I'm Gakupo. The grumpy one is Lily. This is my sister Gumi and her friend Sonika and the two over there are Leon and Lola."

Lily, who had shot a look at Gakupo when he had called her the grumpy one said, "Gakupo and I are the leaders of the DD, the Divine Destroyers."

"Basically we go against the goddess," Leon explained.

"Well, so do we," Kaito said.

"Well, I think we should consider taking this conversation inside, it's cold out here." Gakupo said. "But your wings will prove to be a problem."

"That's easily solved," Meiko said. She folded her wing in against her back and Kaito and Rin did the same.

"Ta da!" Kaito said.

"You can do that?" Sonika asked.

"Of course we can," Meiko huffed. "Now, are we going inside or what?"

"Inside, we're going inside." Gakupo said and with one last look at the angels he turned and entered the building.

Gumi and Sonika quickly followed suite, then went in Leon and Lola and finally Lily who gave the angels one last arduous stare before walking inside.

The angel's stood there in an awkward silence until Luka said, "Well, let's get going!"

The other angels nodded and followed their friend inside.


End file.
